Slave Girl
by TeenSpyGirl
Summary: Kagome is a slave, Inuyasha is a rich half demon, lemon? Maybe! AU, Please RR
1. Chapter 1

Hi, TeenSpyGirl here, once again with one of my many Inuyasha stories. I kinda gave up on my last one. sorry about that.It was just my fault, but I learned from my mistakes with this one. I have a plot with this one and I know how it is going to end! This one will be much better also. I might even try to put in some limey content. I don't think I will ever have the nerve to go anywhere near writing a lemon though.  
  
Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Rumiko Takahashi has gracefully given us. I DON'T EVEN OWN A PLUSHIE YET!!!  
  
Rated R for mild sexual themes and language.  
  
Now on with chapter one!  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Inuyasha breathed out loudly standing up from his chair.  
  
"I don't care what you say, your going to do so, and if you don't then I will choose one for you." His father said.  
  
Inuyasha then stormed out of the room and left to his own bedroom.  
  
"Why does he think he can do this to me. "You need a woman to mate with before you're out of you prime time!"" Inuyasha mimicked his father out loud. "So what, I don't care if I never mate! It won't bother me the least bit! But now he wants me to go pick up some slave girl that I want downtown.  
  
"He thinks it will be easy for me to just pick up some girl. He doesn't know how it is being a half demon. That's all they ever see when they look at me. Why does he think some slave girl will be different.? Why can't I just go on and live life my bachelor way!"  
  
There was a knock on the door and his father walked into the room before Inuyasha could say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm sorry about this, but I need an heir to the throne. Its how your mother and I met." He father told him.  
  
"So what! Why don't you get Sesshormaru to give you a freaking heir instead? Why do I have to be the one."  
  
"Inuyasha. Its already been decided. I have told Miroku to take you down later today, whether you like it or not, you will have a female with you."  
  
With that being said Inuyasha watched as his father left the room, leaving Inuyasha to his own thoughts.  
  
"I don't give a SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled out of the door.  
  
So what did you think so far.? I'm sorry it's really short. I didn't want to get too much into it on a first chapter. the next one will be much longer, and have a lot more happening. Look for it tomorrow! 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes. my second chapter. I feel so happy with myself. I hope you guys like how the first chapter went. I know. not much to go off of, but. this one was much longer and I hope lots better then the first chapter. Please remember, be nice and review! Nothing makes me happier than to see those beautiful reviews!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own him. he is all Rumiko Takahashi's work. oh what a lucky woman she is to own such great men. hehehe..  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on, how often do you get to choose a lady to have and then actually get her!" Miroku asked Inuyasha on there way downtown in Inuyasha's father's white-stretch limousine.  
  
"Maybe for a pervert like you." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he stared out the tinted windows.  
  
Downtown was muggy, very sorrowful, and tired looking. Cats were fighting on top of trashcans. Rats as big as your head, were running lose. Hookers on ever corner looking for a good night. Miroku's head could not keep up with all the ladies in short-short skirts, boobs hunched out of their shirts. He just stared and drooled.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at him, and smacked him upside the head. "You really wonder why Sango can't stand you!?"  
  
Not wanting to agitate the already pissed off Hanyou, Miroku shut his mouth and tried to look elsewhere.  
  
Sango and Miroku both worked for Inuyasha's father. They did chores around the mansion, along with many other workers. Miroku was crazy for Sango, but Sango would hardly give him the time of day. Inuyasha didn't blame her for not falling head over heals for Miroku, he looked good, but his hentai heart always got the better of him. Along with Sango's butt.  
  
Finally the driver pulled to a stop. He parked the limousine in front of a very dark and shady place. There were twice as many hookers here. Inuyasha and Miroku exited the car and made there way through the many women all after them. They shook pamphlets in their face and stuck business cards in their pockets. For once Miroku didn't let his hentai side rule him.  
  
They shut the door and looked around inside of the slave shop. A short, stout man with a curly mustache greeted them with a handshake and asked them what brought them here.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the man, and instead looked at his fingernails. Miroku talked instead.  
  
"Well, my friend here." He motioned to Inuyasha, who acted as though he heard nothing. ".is looking for a female."  
  
"Well, you've come to the right place." The man said, twisting one side of his mustache with his finger in thought. "I think I have a good choice for you!"  
  
The man led them back into a room full of cages. The room was poorly lit, and looked more like a jail. In each of the cages where women of all sorts. Tall, short, demons, humans, black hair, and blonde hair. Each girl posed seductively in the cage as the three men walked through. He led them to a very tall demon girl. She had long black hair and wore just enough to cover the bare essentials.  
  
She looked at Miroku and Inuyasha and licked her lips. Inuyasha felt a chill up his spine as he looked at her.  
  
"This is one of our best demons here. She has been trained for about 4 years, and has pure demon blood."  
  
Under Inuyasha's voice he whispered to Miroku. "Trained for what?"  
  
"I'll tell you late." He whispered back.  
  
Miroku was very business like and nodded through the whole reel.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, began to wonder around looking. Many of the girls whispered things to him if things he really didn't want to hear at the moment. Every one of them were doing everything they could to get his attention.  
  
Inuyasha kept walking till he saw one woman. She was tall and had a sad face. Her skin was white and she looked like she hadn't seen light for months. Her long black hair was coving most of her face. She looked out to him when she noticed he was looking at her.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't place the feeling he felt. He knew she was a human but he couldn't figure out what was the other thing he smelt on her.  
  
She was creeping him out so he moved on. He walked down more and more cages. Each one with more girls like he had seen before. He made his way to the very last few cages. It seemed the father back he went, the sadder, and more dreadful looking the girls got.  
  
He then saw a girl. Lying at the back of her cage. She was about medium height and looked to be very underweight. Her hair was long and black and was messed up around her face. The very little clothes that she had on she hugged tight for warmth. When she looked up at him, she moved her hair from her face and looked at him with her hazel eyes. She looked like she was younger than Inuyasha, maybe by a few years.  
  
She stared up at him in a mix of fear and wanting. Like she was too afraid of him, but she also hoped that someone would take her from the awful place.  
  
Just then the owner with the curly mustache walked up next to him.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry you had to see her. We just got her in here a few months ago. She hasn't been trained that much yet. I didn't know she was out here today." The girl he was talking about shot him a glare that could kill. Inuyasha saw this and smiled inwardly.  
  
"Yes. I really am sorry about that. If we could just move on." He began to move Inuyasha back out, but Inuyasha wasn't going to move.  
  
"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked him without directly looking to him.  
  
Miroku looked strangely at his friend, but he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
"She is just some human we found. She shouldn't be an interest to someone of your great stature!" He told Inuyasha.  
  
'Kiss up...' Inuyasha thought to himself. He had made his choice and this man wasn't going to change it!  
  
"Good." Inuyasha said still looking at her. "I'll take her!"  
  
*****  
  
"Did he just say what I though he said." The young girl thought to herself as she watched the fat owner try to persuade Inuyasha to pick another girl. "Why would he pick me. I'm not the pick of the litter. I'm a newbie. I've heard of girls being here for years before there picked up. Why me so soon."  
  
"What are with those ears. They're so different. I just wanna reach out and touch them! There so cool looking." she thought.  
  
She watched as the stubborn hanyou ignored all that the owner said to him and instead watched her.  
  
"I do wish he would stop stare at me."  
  
****  
  
"I'm going to buy her!" Inuyasha said putting his foot down on the subject."  
  
"Fine!" The man said. He quickly voiced her information onto his walky-talky to the other men who worked there and then led Inuyasha and Miroku back out.  
  
They went back to the counter where they first met the man and Inuyasha paid for her with the money his father had given him. She didn't catch much of a price, which was why the owner didn't want to give her away yet without having her trained.  
  
Trained woman made much more of a profit.  
  
Inuyasha could care less about this training that most of the girls had. What kind of training was it anyway?  
  
The girl Inuyasha had just bought was brought out by another man on a chain leash. She didn't look too happy about the leash, but she was too weak to do anything about it. The man yanked on the leash, almost knocking her to her knees. She struggled to stay on her feet.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha growled at the man. The man then handed the leash over to Inuyasha and left.  
  
With one last polite nod from Miroku, and a growl from Inuyasha, the three of them left the slave store.  
  
The hookers outside were disappointed to see that they had bought a girl. The yelled criticism to them as the walked back to the waiting limousine.  
  
"You know hun. I could give you a much better night than that rat would." One of the hookers yelled out.  
  
"But I could do better yet!" Yelled another.  
  
When the two men and the slave finally got into the car they looked to the front seat to see that the driver now had one of the hookers seated in the front passenger seat.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha yelled at the driver. The driver looked pleadingly at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha demanded for the hooker to get out.  
  
The hooker left grudgingly, but not before giving the driver a kiss.  
  
Inuyasha just ignored the move that she made on his driver and they pulled out and began driving.  
  
Inuyasha was smart enough to sit between Miroku and the girl. He knew she would be even more freaked than she already was if Miroku began to try any of his known moves.  
  
The car ride was very quiet. Inuyasha wasn't talking, so that made Miroku quiet, and the girl was going to be quiet from the beginning.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to the girl. Her hair was still messed in her face and she looked down at the chain in the lap. Inuyasha looked at the chain and reached around her neck.  
  
She seized up. Not realizing what he was going to do. When she felt the chain slide off her neck she relaxed back into her seat.  
  
This wasn't what they told her it would be like. They had her warned for the worse. The other girls told of stories of sex driven men who just wanted them for their bodies. No one had ever told her of anyone treating them decently. She figured it wasn't going to last long, soon he would snap and then it would be just like she had been told.  
  
He would take her, have his way with her, and then leave her. At least, that's what happened to everyone else!  
  
Inuyasha finally spoke up. "Driver?" he said. "Take us down to the outlets." The driver nodded to him and turned the car toward the way where the outlets were.  
  
Bum bum bummmmmmmm. so I finished chapter two! Yeah for me! Now remember to review and look for the next chapter tomorrow! Yum YUM!  
  
~TeenspyGirl 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello once again. I really hope you guys have liked the first 2 chapters. Oh. I can't wait. I have such a great plot running through my head but my poor hands can't move that fast.. I have to type before I forget. cause that isn't very hard for me to do. forget I mean.  
  
Ok. Just please review! Flames are loved just as much as complements! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. yes. if he was then he would never leave my room. and neither would I! Oh. oops.  
  
Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered. "Why are we going to the outlets.?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't feeling like saying anything, so naturally, he didn't!  
  
When the car pulled to a stop, Inuyasha got out and he motioned for the girl to follow. She slowly got out of the car but she didn't move very fast. She was tired still. She hadn't eaten for the last 2 days. Her body just didn't feel like doing anything.  
  
She stumbled out on the sidewalk and Inuyasha knew this was going to be trouble. He slowly picked her up and carried her to the nearest restaurant.  
  
They went straight in and got seats at the place. Inuyasha and Miroku all ordered their food and the waiter looked at the young girl oddly. She didn't say anything.  
  
For the first time Inuyasha spoke to her. "If your gonna eat, order something."  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Finally Inuyasha just ordered her a platter with a little bit of everything.  
  
They sat at the table in silence. Miroku was getting a little annoyed with the complete silence and decided to say something, even at the chance of Inuyasha's wrath.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked the girl.  
  
She looked up at him. "Kagome." she answered him softly, then slowly looked back down.  
  
"That's very pretty. I'm Miroku, and that over there is Inuyasha." Miroku said trying not to sound like he was flirting. He had this feeling that Inuyasha wouldn't take that so well.  
  
The waiter brought back their food, Inuyasha's steak, Miroku's salad, and Kagome's platter.  
  
Miroku began to eat, while Inuyasha waited to see if she would eat anything.  
  
She looked curiously at the French fry before finally deciding she was too hungry to care and ate it.  
  
Satisfied that he did something right, Inuyasha dug into his meal and nothing more was said.  
  
By the end of it, Kagome had finished most of her platter, and Inuyasha and Miroku had finished their meals. Inuyasha paid and they left.  
  
Inuyasha carried the girl once again into another store. It was a small clothing outlet, with female clothes. Inuyasha couldn't stand the way Kagome shivered all of the time with the little bit of clothes she had on.  
  
The walked in and Inuyasha had no idea what to do. "Um, you can just pick some stuff out."  
  
Kagome looked at him in a soft shock. What was with this dude, first he paid for her to have a really good meal and now he was getting her to buy some clothes.  
  
Kagome stood plastered to her spot and so Inuyasha waved down a worker instead.  
  
Inuyasha told the worker he wanted to buy some clothes for her, but he needed her sizes. The worker looked at her clothes strangely, before realizing she must be a slave.  
  
"Do you want to see our line by Victoria's Secret?" She asked in all politeness.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Um.no. just some NORMAL clothes." He said, emphasizing the normal part.  
  
"Oh, ok." the lady then pulled out a tape measure her for size. She began to measure her mumbling to herself the sizes out loud. Inuyasha blushed when she spoke out the bust size.  
  
When she finished, she told them, "if you would just follow me."  
  
She led them down an aisle with pants, dresses, shirts, jackets, and sweaters. They had just about everything. Inuyasha didn't know what to do now. "Um. any suggestions?" he asked her, trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.  
  
The worker then pulled out a number of different styles of clothing.  
  
"I'll take them all." He said. Then he thought about something again. "Do you have any. um." he gave her a face, as if she should know what he meant. "You know." this time he tried to motion to Kagome's bust line."  
  
"Bras and Underwear?" Miroku said trying to help Inuyasha out. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, for once he thanked the lecher for his perverted ways, cause there was no way he would have said that out loud.  
  
"Oh, yes! Right this way."  
  
Once again, Inuyasha had the worker choose the clothing there too. Inuyasha was extremely embarrassed to even be seen there.  
  
The finally left the with Inuyasha's and Miroku's hands full of bags.  
  
They got to the car and Miroku loaded the bags in and they all got back in for the ride home.  
  
It was still quiet as ever. None of them said anything they just stared at one spot and acted as though this was normal.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said quietly. This about shocked both Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Uh. Your welcome." Inuyasha said. He looked over to Miroku who just gave him the same look of shock that Inuyasha was giving him.  
  
'TALK TO HER' Miroku mouthed.  
  
"Um. So. how old are you?" Inuyasha said. Picking for something to say.  
  
"15." she said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha was even more shocked yet. Fifteen! That was like illegal or something right?  
  
"Why are you so young?" Inuyasha asked. He knew it was too much to ask for. She just looked at him and then looked back at her lap. She had talked enough for now.  
  
They pulled into the mansion gates. Kagome had never seen something so magnificent. It was a huge place. The grass was green there were trees. It was like in a fantasy. Even though it was dark out now. She could still make out somehow of how it looked.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku got out of the car. Inuyasha waited to see if she was feeling any better to walk on her own. He wasn't sure how his dad would think if he came in carrying her.  
  
She pulled herself out and slowly made her way into the house by herself. Inuyasha was glad, but kinda felt bad for not carrying her. He had a reason though.  
  
"Why dear brother." Oh great just the person he wanted to see right now. "I see your back!"  
  
Of course, Sesshormaru had to see what kind of person his little brother would bring home. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshormaru had many slaves. He often went out and bought one and then he would sell them off again just as fast as they came.  
  
Sesshormaru walked up to her and looked her in the face. "She is very young. She is very skinny too. She looks under weight. Why did you pick someone like her? She is a Human on top of it."  
  
"My mother was a human, so shut the hell up about it Sesshormaru."  
  
"Oh yes. how could I ever forget that! She is the reason you are what you are now!"  
  
"Just shove it Sesshormaru!" Inuyasha said with a growl in his throat.  
  
Knowing he had stirred the fire, Sesshormaru left.  
  
"Just stay as far away from him as possible." He told Kagome. "Miroku, take Kagome to the spare bedroom next to mine. Don't try anything funny. I'm sending Sango up there also."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it!" Miroku said.  
  
Miroku led Kagome up the stairs, while Inuyasha went in search for his father.  
  
He found him in his study, working on some of his battle plans as usual. Inuyasha walked in, closing the door behind him.  
  
"I see your back Inuyasha." He said firmly not looking up from his work. Finally after a few seconds he placed his writing utensils back down and looked up. "How did it go?" He said casually as though he went to the movies.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the way he had said it and answered. "It was awful. But I did chose one."  
  
"Good. So what does she look like?"  
  
"She is a human."  
  
"Oh. Well, nothing wrong with that."  
  
"I don't trust Sesshormaru though."  
  
"Well that's how you've always been. I have some work to do so."  
  
Inuyasha realized this was going no where. So he turned around and left. Before he got out the door he father replied. "Bring her to breakfast tomorrow morning." He said.  
  
Inuyasha heard him and left.  
  
Yeah! That's chapter 3 for you! I know Kagome is really kinda OOC but she will switch. She is gonna, don't worry!  
  
Ok! Be ready tomorrow for the next chapter! Thanx and please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thanx so much to everyone! I'm glad you have stuck around for Chapter 4. I think that this is when it starts to get good. I don't know how you felt about the first few chapters but.  
  
Thanx again! Please review! I love any kind of response!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used here. I'm not popular enough to have my own characters turned into anime. not even a manga. Lucky Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
"Wow. this has been so weird. I don't know what to think about any of this. Eep! What is that thing on my butt!" Kagome thought as she looked down to see Miroku's hand.  
  
Before she could do anything, Miroku was already hit across the head. "MIROKU! HOW COULD YOU!"  
  
"This must be the Sango person that Inuyasha had mentioned." she thought again.  
  
The girl who had knocked Miroku over the head looked to Kagome. "Hi! I'm Sango, Inuyasha sent me up here." She held out her hand  
  
Kagome looked at her hand and shook it slowly. She could already tell she was going to like Sango. She wondered if she was another slave around the house or not. "I'm Kagome." She said back to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" she said.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Kagome replied back.  
  
"Sorry about Miroku there. He does that to everyone." Sango said, motioning to the cold on the floor Miroku. Slowly Miroku got up rubbing his head from where Sango had hit him.  
  
Kagome partially smiled. "Do you wanna get some sleep? You look like you need some. I'm just gonna put away the clothes."  
  
"Oh. Please, don't worry about it really, let me help!" Kagome said getting up. She made it a few steps before falling.  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan, don't hurt yourself. Just go ahead and get to into bed and I will go ahead and put everything away!"  
  
Kagome nodded as Sango helped her up and into the bed. Sango pulled all the blankets on her and Kagome went straight to sleep.  
  
When Inuyasha had all the business he needed done, done, he made his way up to his room. First he decided to check on Kagome.  
  
What was it about her? He couldn't figure it out.  
  
He carefully checked to see that no one was watching and he slipped into her room.  
  
He checked once more in her room to make sure everyone had left. When he realized no one else was in there he walked quietly over to her bed.  
  
She was tossing and turning in the bed. It looked like she was having a nightmare. Inuyasha looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek to calm her.  
  
She sighed and relaxed.  
  
Content to see that she was doing just fine. He walked back out of the room. He turned to close the door, he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Sneaking into her room in the middle of the night? I didn't think you had it in you!" It was Sesshormaru. Of all people.  
  
"It's not like that, Sesshormaru." Inuyasha said walking to his room.  
  
"Oh I'm sure it's not little brother." Sesshormaru said as he watched him walk into his room.  
  
Something in his voice worried Inuyasha. But he was too tired to care. He took his shirt off and went to sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke from the best sleep she had had in a long time. It took her a minuet to realize that yesterday wasn't just a dream. She looked around to see Sango in her room. "Good morning Kagome-chan!" Sango said to her cheerfully.  
  
"Were you here all night?" She asked.  
  
"No, course not. I left right after I finished putting the clothes away." Sango told her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Inuyasha wants you to come to breakfast with the rest of his family." Sango told her.  
  
"Ok." Kagome got up and made her way to the closet. "What should I wear?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well don't you wanna take a bath or shower first."  
  
"Shower!?!" Kagome hadn't had a nice warm shower for so long. She nodded eagerly and Sango pointed out to her where it was.  
  
Sango then helped her pick out some clothes and then she thanked her and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha awoke that morning later than normal. He didn't realize just how tired he was. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
He lazily made his way down the hall to the bathroom. Still half asleep he walked right in without thinking to knock.  
  
Inuyasha was awoken when he heard a loud scream and he looked to see that Kagome was already in there taking a shower. (AU. If you have ever seen in the anime most Japanese bathrooms seem to be very open, like the shower is just a head and a drain no curtain or anything)  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got very wide at the sound of Kagome screaming. He got a good look too. Finally he realized just what was happening and quickly left the room.  
  
'Wow. what a body. She does seem very skinny, but she does have a nice- what am I thinking! I just walked in on her!' Inuyasha thought as he smacked himself in the head for being so stupid.  
  
"Didn't think you could just jump in the shower with her now did you?" Sesshormaru said walking past. He saw the whole thing.  
  
"I didn't know she was there!" Inuyasha said trying to defend himself. It didn't work.  
  
"Sure you didn't, little brother." Sesshormaru said.  
  
"I DIDN'T!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother. Just then Kagome walked out of the bathroom with her towel on.  
  
"The bathrooms free she said." She walked by without giving either brother a glance.  
  
"You sure are the smarter brother, Inuyasha!" Sesshormaru mocked him.  
  
"Shut the hell up Sesshormaru!" Inuyasha said and huffed into the bathroom.  
  
When Kagome got back to the room, she quickly dried off and changed, then she collapsed on the bed. Sango walked in shortly after.  
  
"What was the screaming about?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"Inuyasha walked in on me in the shower!" she said, both mad at herself for not locking the door and him for taking a good look at her.  
  
Sango didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, did he like what he saw?" Sango asked evilly.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome said. Kagome began to blush. She could tell, he did like what he saw. She wouldn't say that to Sango though.  
  
"You're blushing!" So much for that, Kagome thought. "Well, you'd be the first!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well with him being a hanyou and all. Hanyou are never exactly the top on the dating chain. Poor Inuyasha has never had a girlfriend."  
  
"He is a Hanyou?" Kagome said. Then she remembered what he said about his mother being human to Sesshormaru. That would explain the human characteristics, but those cute looking ears. The ears were to die for! "But, Sesshormaru isn't."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, Lord Testua, Inuyasha's father, married a demon, she gave birth to Sesshormaru, then after she died, he remarried so that Sesshormaru could have a mother. But this time he married a human. She gave him Inuyasha soon after. Soon after Inuyasha was born, she too died. But she died of old age."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha wasn't even that old, because demons age differently than us humans."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that."  
  
"I feel so bad for him."  
  
"Yes. But it is a touchy subject to him, so be careful. Anyway, it's almost time for breakfast."  
  
"Ok, thank you so much Sango-chan!"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
Ok and there you have it! That was chapter 4! Thanx so much and if possible please leave a review! Thanx so much! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanx so much for everything. I just love writing and hope you guys continue to keep reading! As long as the reviews still come, so will the chapters! I have great ideas for this one! You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. just like the last 4 chapters.  
  
Kagome came down the stairs much more steadily than she had gone up them the previous day. She was feeling much better today now that she ate something and had a good nights sleep.  
  
Sango helped Kagome pick out a cute little green top with a long white skirt. The green top was very sexy looking on her and hugged her skinny body just right.  
  
Sango led her to the breakfast room. Kagome walked in slowly looking around. Her hair was now brushed and place behind her ears. Now you could see her beautiful raven black hair.  
  
Inuyasha was awestruck when she came in. She looked like a dream. She looked to see the reaction she had on the other two members of the family. Lord Testua smiled, while Sesshormaru looked very agitated. Sesshormaru began to stir around his food on his plate.  
  
Inuyasha took both reactions well.  
  
"Here, you sit here." Inuyasha said as he pointed to the seat next to him.  
  
She looked nervously around. She felt scared again. Maybe it was just men. They made her nervous. Do you really blame her? She had been through enough with them.  
  
She looked back out of the room to where Sango was watching out the doorway. She gave him a pleating look. Sango just shook her head and nodded her head telling her to take a seat.  
  
Kagome choked down her nervousness and took her seat. It could have been worse. She could have been placed next to his father or Sesshormaru.  
  
One of the other workers came in and filled her plate. She looked wide-eyed at all of the food on her plate. There was no way she could eat all of this!  
  
She thanked the man and he walked out.  
  
"So, your Kagome?" Lord Testua asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, she began to eat silently, hoping she wasn't questioned too much.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Sesshormaru asked, not batting an eye.  
  
"Sesshormaru!" Inuyasha said. Even though he knew it wasn't the best question to ask. He really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Yes. I am." She said, not looking up from her plate.  
  
"Well, then I guess you did something right Inuyasha. Nothings better than-." Sesshormaru said before his father cut him off.  
  
"Sesshormaru, I suggest you shut your mouth." Lord Testua said.  
  
Sesshormaru went back to eating his food. Then he thought of something else and he couldn't help himself.  
  
"You know I caught Inuyasha in her room last night. I would have thought she wasn't a virgin anymore after that, and then this morning he walked in the bathroom while she was showering."  
  
'He came into my room last night?!' Kagome thought in horror.  
  
Inuyasha blushed red. "It wasn't like that!" Inuyasha tried to defend against his father.  
  
Their father acted as though he didn't hear either one of there bickering. "How long have you been trained for?" Lord Testua asked.  
  
'Oh crap. I knew this would be the one they would ask me.' She thought. "A little more than a month.." She said quietly.  
  
Sesshormaru spit his drink out. "A little more than a month! Inuyasha you had better have just picked a girl off the street! She doesn't know anything! How can you expect to have any good nights, if you know what I mean!"  
  
Inuyasha began to growl. Before breakfast, he found Miroku and asked him what everyone meant when they talked about a slave being trained, at least trained the way everyone was talking about.  
  
Miroku explained to him that they went through a sort of sex classes. Pleasure classes. The longer, the better. Inuyasha was disgusted.  
  
"I must agree with your brother on this one Inuyasha, a month is not nearly enough training to be any good." Lord Testua said looking at his son.  
  
"What do I care!" Inuyasha said. He was really getting extremely annoyed with this conversation. His brother thought of a slave as nothing more then a plaything, while his father was really no better.  
  
"I'm done!" Inuyasha said. He stood up. Not wanting to leave Kagome to the wolves, he tapped her on the shoulder and motioned her to come with her. She finished the food that was in her mouth. Bowed and thanked them bitterly for the food and left with Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you really come into my room last night?" Kagome asked staring down at her feet as she walked out of the breakfast room.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbstruck, for two reasons. One, this was the first she had ever really talked with him, and second, he didn't know how to answer that.  
  
It really wasn't like my brother said. I just cam in to check on you. I wasn't going to do anything else! I didn't!"  
  
"Well from now on, don't sneak into my room in the middle of the night." Kagome told him, still not moving her gaze on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha really didn't like the way she was telling him what to do. She had no right. Literally, he was her master and she was the slave, from what he understood he could do whatever he wanted to her, Whether she liked it or not.  
  
"You have no place to say that!" He told her. "If I want I can go in your room, or do whatever I want. I bought you. You are mine!"'  
  
Kagome wanted nothing more than to slap him in the face, she knew she couldn't. That was one thing that she had learned in training. You never, ever, went against what your master said, or told you to do. He did own her after all. There was nothing she could change about that.  
  
Inuyasha, proud that he had taken a stand, continued walking up the stairs.  
  
Kagome felt like she didn't want to talk to him now. He was being a jerk. It seemed he liked to switch back and forth between the two personalities. A complete jerk, and an actual nice person, hanyou, whatever.  
  
She walked into her room and gave Inuyasha a silent message saying that he had better not follow her, cause she really wasn't in the mood for talking to him anymore.  
  
Luckily he walked past her room without a second thought.  
  
"Good!" she said out loud to herself as she closed her door behind her. "I'd much rather be here alone right now."  
  
"Oh, but your not alone." Someone said behind her. He covered her eyes and mouth before she could scream.  
  
Sorry. I know how a lot of people feel about cliffies. I'm sorry. But I had to leave it here! So look forward to the next chapter tomorrow! Remember to review! Bye bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello once again. I'll keep it short and let you get right to finding out what is going to happen to poor Kagome. with the mystery person in her room. I wonder who it is? Well I know. that's the great part about being the author. you always know what is going to happen!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and probably never will. unless Rumiko Takahashi were to leave him in a will to me. Hmm. I must become better friends with Rumiko and maybe she will. while I'm at it I might as well see if she will give me Ranma too. hehe.  
  
Before she could do anything, something was placed in her mouth that enabled her to scream. She was blindfolded but not before she could see her culprit.  
  
'Sesshormaru?!' She thought.  
  
"Hello my little virgin!" He said to her as he put the blindfold on. He thought he had the blind fold on her before she saw him, but he didn't.  
  
She tried desperately to scream, but it was completely muffled.  
  
He pushed her onto the bed and looked at her. Sesshormaru began to slowly work off her clothes. She began to kick and make as much noise as possible with her feet and arms.  
  
He struggled to keep her feet and arms still. It wasn't working out. He slapped on the cheek and she stopped stunned for a minuet.  
  
'This is it!' She thought. 'Sesshormaru is going to rape me.' She felt his tongue lick down her cheek. He hadn't succeeded in getting her clothes off.  
  
She felt his hand rake down her chest. She felt the fabric on her chest begin to rip under his claws. She began to kick rabidly. She wasn't going to let him do this to her easily.  
  
She finally got one leg free from under Sesshormaru and kicked as hard as she could at the wall.  
  
"Stop that! You little bitch!" He yelled at her as he smacked her again.  
  
She could feel her cheek turning red. It stung.  
  
She then heard the door open. She felt Sesshormaru's weight lifted from on top of her. She took in a deep breath. She heard a growl. Her blind cover was finally removed. She then saw that Inuyasha had indeed saved her.  
  
He removed the gag from her mouth and she fell into his arms. "Inuyasha. Thank you so much!" she began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
'She is crying!' he thought. 'Oh! I can't stand that!' Inuyasha really didn't know what to do. He just sat there with her in his arms. Finally he got the courage to hug her back.  
  
"I'm sorry. Its my stupid brother." she backed up and Inuyasha looked down at her shirt which was mostly not there.  
  
She quickly noticed this and covered herself the best she could with her arms. Before she could get mad, she hugged him again.  
  
When she let go of him, he closed his eyes and turned away. "Here." he said as he pulled another shirt out of her closet.  
  
She turned her back to him as she changed her shirt, she turned back to him as she was pulling it down her stomach. "Pull it back up again." He told her.  
  
"WHAT!" she said to him in shock.  
  
"Not like that! There's blood all over your stomach." He got up and walked over to her and she pulled her shirt up as little as she could to see for herself. When she did she could see four claw marks that raked down her stomach.  
  
Blood was slowly dripping out of the wound. "We need to clean that." He told her. "Lie back down on the bed."  
  
She did and Inuyasha got a wash cloth and dipped it in his water glass. She slowly pulled her shirt up more, revealing her stomach, but careful not to let it pass her bra line.  
  
Inuyasha, with the care of a doctor, washed the wound out for her. He was really good at it, she thought to herself. "That's cold!" she told him.  
  
He just smiled at her.  
  
She had no idea what to say. She was nearly raped. She didn't trust his brother that was for sure.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said in all honesty as he finished cleaning the wound. It had stopped bleeding and looked much better now. "Would you rather stay in my room? I can have them put two beds into the room. I won't do anything Miroku would do. I just don't trust Sesshormaru any more."  
  
She thought for a minuet. She really couldn't think there was a better way.  
  
"Yes. I think that might be the only thing that will work. I would never stay in a room with Miroku, and I don't wanna get Sango pulled into this either."  
  
"Ok. I'll make sure that there is two beds in there for tonight."  
  
She once again ran to his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Ouch," she said as she looked back down at her stomach, blood began to sink through her shirt again. "Sorry." she said. She had opened the wound again.  
  
He dipped the wash cloth back in the water and cleaned the wound again. This time when he was done, Kagome carefully hugged him again. She just needed someone right now. Anything to make her feel a little better.  
  
For hours they sat there. Inuyasha really didn't know how to react. He really didn't know what to do either. He waited for her to do something. Finally he looked down at her to see that she was asleep.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly to try to wake her up. He slowly moved, trying to dislodge himself from the sleeping teenager.  
  
As soon as he tried to do so, she snuggled closer to Inuyasha and held on to him with a death grip, he wasn't going to get out of this very easy.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, in walked Sango with some clean clothes. "Oh, Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She looked confused and very shocked.  
  
"Sango, I can't tell you right now." He whispered. "I just need you to put another bed in my room." She still looked at him questionably. "I'm sure Kagome will tell you later, if she wants to."  
  
She bowed her understanding and left the room.  
  
With a sigh, Inuyasha proceeded to get Kagome off of him and into a real bed. After about 15 minuets Inuyasha had successfully had it so that she was carrying her in his arms. He carried her in his arms to his room and found that Sango already had a bed put in his room.  
  
Inuyasha moved the sheets back and laid her down. He tucked her in and sat by her bed.  
  
He watched her for a while before Sango once again came into the room. "Inuyasha? What happened?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, he didn't really feel like talking. Not after what he had witnessed.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
"Can you kill my brother?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sango looked just as much confused if not more. "Well just call for me if there is anything else you need."  
  
"Can you bring me some lunch?" Inuyasha asked, then looked down at Kagome. "Bring two servings."  
  
Sango smiled and left, happy that she could do something.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. What was with that brother? What the hell was he doing, the sicko. Inuyasha slowly moved a piece of hair out of Kagome's face. He would pay him back for what he did to Kagome. He wasn't going to let him do that to her again.  
  
In what seemed like no time Sango came back with the lunch that he had missed. She placed both trays on floor next to the bed and left.  
  
Inuyasha slowly ate his food trying to process everything that had happened so far. His ears picked up on something moving. He looked over to see Kagome sitting up slowly in her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked. She looked down at him and all of the memories flooded her again. She began to cry.  
  
"Kagome." He stopped eating and got back on her bed and hugged her. "It's alright." He told her as he hugged her close.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked sitting up from him. "You are more then welcome to come into my room now." She told him.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. "I would only if there was a good reason to."  
  
She sniffed and sat back. "Are you hungry?" he asked her.  
  
"A little." she said looking at the food he put in front of her. She nimbly took bites of the food and choked them down. She knew she should be hungry, but she really couldn't bring herself to eating.  
  
"It's alright. I'll get him back."  
  
"Do you think he will try to do that again."  
  
"I don't really know. I'm not gonna let him though."  
  
Kagome sighed and laid back down on the bed. She was still tired from the shock, Inuyasha stayed by her side till she fell asleep again.  
  
Inuyasha laid down next to her bed laying his head on her bed, he too fell asleep.  
  
So? I know. really dark. not like me to write something like this at all. I really hope you guys like this cause I know I'm having so much fun writing it. I never write like this. So this is going out on a limb for me. I think I wont be doing much more of that though. It scared me writing it knowing I had written it.  
  
So now Fluffiness. yum! Yeah, its gonna be fluffy for now but she will get back to acting like the Kagome we know.I promise! All right! Next chapter up tomorrow! BYE! 


	7. Chapter 7

Wow... I can't believe how fast I have been writing these chapters. My fingers just really don't wanna stop typing... I really hope everyone likes this so far... I really do... I am typing all the chapters at once so I don't know what the reaction is to these, sorry! I know that people really enjoyed my other stories so I hope this one does just as well!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own my precious Inuyasha... my... precious...  
  
When Kagome woke up, it was pitch black out and the room was dark. By the moonlight she could see the sleeping head of Inuyasha on the side of the bed. "He doesn't look to comfortable." She thought. "He looks so cute. Like a little dog. It is so funny how he can change how he acts so fast..."  
  
She slowly nudged his arm to wake him.  
  
He woke with a jolt and stared up at Kagome. She smiled down at him. It really bothered her that he was doing so much for her, but she was thankful for it all the same.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked her stretching.  
  
She nodded and slowly she tried to stand up.  
  
"Where are you going?" he looked worried.  
  
"Um...heh... Bathroom..." she said with a smile. Inuyasha blushed and followed her out.  
  
He walked down to the bathroom along side of her and watched her steps, in silence, he had nothing to say. Neither did she.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, praying Inuyasha didn't think he could follow her. Luckily, he didn't.  
  
He stood outside the door like a watchdog and waited for her.  
  
"God, I feel so stupid..." he said. Just then Miroku walked by.  
  
"Inuyasha? You know, there are more than one bathroom in this mansion."  
  
Inuyasha proceeded to ignore him.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku said. Just then Kagome walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha and Kagome both walked back to Inuyasha room.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Miroku said looking at the two of them. "I must talk to Inuyasha about this." He said with an evil grin.  
  
"I'm not tired anymore." Kagome said. "But it must be really late. Are you tired Inuyasha?" she asked. "I'm really sorry..."  
  
"What are you sorry about? My jackass of a brother? That's not your problem!" Inuyasha said in a rough tone that scared Kagome. "I'm sorry... But really, it's not your fault... I promise... I'm not tired really, I never get much sleep to begin with, since I'm partial demon." His ears twitched when he said this.  
  
Kagome stared at his ears.  
  
Inuyasha felt her gaze and looked away. "There cute!" she told him, when he turned away from her gaze. She reached out to them and touched them.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and his ears ran from her hands to the back of his head. "Hey!" she said as her hands chased the furry, white ears.  
  
When she captured them again, pressed down against his head, she began to rub them. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and a slow purr escaped him. She stopped.  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked up at her. "Why did you stop?" he asked her.  
  
She answered his question with a question. "What was with the purr?"  
  
"It wasn't a purr! It was a content growl!" (AN I know I've seen this used in many other stories and I love it when he calls it a content growl!) Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said and began to rub his ears again to get this 'content growl' out of him. "Sounds more like a purr..." she said under her breath.  
  
"I heard that!" he told her between his purrs.  
  
"I forget that part about you being a demon." She said. "You know... you could pass yourself off as a cat."  
  
"A CAT!" he said, jumping out of her hands.  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"I'M NOT A CAT!"  
  
"Cats are cool."  
  
"No there not!"  
  
"Whatever you say kitty boy!" she said.  
  
"That's it!" he jumped up and pinned her down. She shrieked in laughter, and them giggled when she remembered it was late.  
  
"You pinned me down like a cat would!" she said and burst out laughing as he began to tickle her.  
  
"Take that back!" he yelled.  
  
"No!" she said between her bursts of laughter.  
  
Just outside the door, someone was listening. "Hehe... I didn't know Inuyasha had it in him to fall in love with a girl." Miroku silently walked away from the door.  
  
The night went by and soon it was morning. Sango came into Inuyasha's room and told them that breakfast would be ready in an hour.  
  
Kagome asked Sango to come into the room. "Hey Sango, mind coming with me to the bathhouse?"  
  
Inuyasha himself was wondering how she was gonna get around that part. He was glad that Kagome was as smart as she was. The bathhouse had two doors going into the room and there was no way he would allow anyone else to guard the door. He felt much better knowing that Sango would be there too.  
  
"You don't mind if I do that instead do you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha said and laid back down on his bed.  
  
Kagome took that as a yes, and left.  
  
"Ah... It's so nice." Kagome said as she sunk into the large, hot, indoor, hot spring. Sango also sat down.  
  
Sango looked really worried. "Kagome-chan... what happened last night? Inuyasha didn't tell me anything."  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango. Sango looked worried more than nosy, she was her only girl friend here. She knew she could tell her anything.  
  
"Well... Sesshormaru... just about raped me yesterday. After breakfast."  
  
Sango looked as Kagome in shock. "Well, what happened?"  
  
"Inuyasha came in just in time... I don't know what would have happened if he hadn't came in. It scared me so badly... I thought this is it! Then he came, and I don't know what he did to him cause Sesshormaru had blindfolded me. After that Inuyasha asked me if I would rather just share a room with him and so I did."  
  
"My goddess, Kagome-chan... I never knew Sesshormaru-sama to be like that." Sango sat in silence. After a few minuets she looked back to Kagome. "Kagome-chan... are you falling for Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"No! No! Of course not!" Kagome said a little to quickly.  
  
"I thought so..." Sango said with a smirk.  
  
"Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she splashed her friend. "Ok, then do you have a thing for Miroku-san?" Kagome said with the same smirk.  
  
"That pervert! No!" Sango said just as fast.  
  
"Then that's what I thought!" she said with a wink. "I see the way you look at him! I think he is crazy about you too!"  
  
"Are you kidding me! He is such a womanizer!"  
  
"So you do like him!"  
  
"That's not what I said!"  
  
"You do! I know these things!" Kagome said as she splashed Sango again.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what are cuts on your stomach, did Sesshormaru do that to you?" Sango asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked down at her stomach to see that her cuts were healing very well. "Yeah..."  
  
"What is Inuyasha going to do about Sesshormaru-sama."  
  
"I really don't know much of what he can do." Kagome said. "I really hope he can do something though..."  
  
So that's chapter 7 for ya all! I'm so happy with it so far and I also promise that I will soon have a chapter to answer any questions anyone has asked. Since I am writing all of this before I actually put it on the Internet, I don't know what is being asked. So I think before I put out the next chapter I will have a chapter set for questions and things that have been asked up to this chapter!  
  
Ok! So tomorrow will be the Q&A chapter and then the day after that I will have the next chapter up.  
  
Lots of Love! TeenSpyGirl  
  
PS... if you ever get the chance, I write poetry for the other site, www.fictionpress.net, yeah, my SN is the same there and I write tons of poetry... the better ones are the ones that are put in that one with lots of poetry, I think I have about 20 some poems in that one collection. I think there pretty good if I do say so myself, along with my When Ginger Snaps story, which is about the time I was attacked by an evil Ginger Bread man. It is really good, I wrote it for my friend for X-mas and then decided to put it on fiction press also! Its really cool, I was very open minded when I wrote it. She loved it, so! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome to my chapter 8! Wow.... Already on chapter 8... I'm amazed... well I won't keep you too much longer!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I beg and pled... Rumiko won't give me Inuyasha... not even Miroku... WHY! WHY!  
  
Kagome walked back into her room with Sango and she changed into some cute, yet conformable clothes. Today it was a cute, blue, turtleneck, and a pair of white, low cut, bell-bottoms.  
  
Soon after Kagome was dressed Inuyasha knocked on the door, after Kagome told him he could come in he did.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready, you coming?" Inuyasha said in his normal tone, in front of Sango.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready..." she walked out of the room and down the stairs with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, do you want all of your stuff moved into my room also?" Inuyasha asked her as the descended down the last few steps.  
  
"Yah, that's fine."  
  
They entered the room to see that they were the first ones there this morning. They sat down at the table and soon after Inuyasha's father entered the room.  
  
The breakfast was served but Sesshormaru was no where to be seen.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in close to Kagome and whispered. "Maybe he did something right for once and curled up in a corner and died." Kagome smiled, she knew that he and her were both thinking about his brother, and he didn't even need to say it.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha cursed his stupidity for forgetting his fathers perfect hearing. "Why did you say that?"  
  
"For what Sesshormaru did..."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He..." Inuyasha felt so stupid telling this to his father. He felt like a little child playing a tattling game. "Nothing..."  
  
Kagome was a little glad that he didn't say anything. She figured that Inuyasha could take care of the situation himself, and she sort of liked the 24-hour attention she was receiving from him.  
  
Nothing else was said at the table and as soon as Inuyasha saw that Kagome was done he got up and left the table with Kagome.  
  
"Where was he?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I really have no idea, he doesn't do this very often... I have no idea where he could have run off to."  
  
Just then they heard the door open and they both looked down the stairs to see Sesshormaru walk in. Kagome felt a chill run up her spine. Sesshormaru had something in his hands. As he walked in the door more, both of them could see it was a chain, a slave chain.  
  
Walking in behind him stood a very skinny, long black haired girl. She was a little bit taller than Kagome, but they still had a strange likeness. Then it hit Inuyasha. 'That was the one girl at the slave house, the one that didn't feel completely human."  
  
"Hello little brother, would you like to see the new bitch I brought home?" Sesshormaru mocked.  
  
"But she is a human, you never bring home humans." Inuyasha said.  
  
"She is not only a human, but a miko." Sesshormaru said.  
  
'A miko? Well that would explain it." Inuyasha thought. Mikos were humans with powers.  
  
"Her name is Kikyo, I decided to try her out, she has had many years of training and looks to be fun." Sesshormaru said.  
  
Inuyasha growled and pulled on Kagome's arm to follow him. She did, and walked up the stairs with Inuyasha.  
  
"Something's up..." Inuyasha said, thinking out loud. "He has never brought home a human before, even if she is a miko."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think about it.  
  
Inuyasha growled to himself and went into his room. He was really aggravated. Kagome just walked carefully behind him into the room and shut the door.  
  
Kagome sat down on her bed and watched as Inuyasha walked back and forth in the room in frustration. Finally he too sat down on his bed, crossed legged, and stared at the wall.  
  
Kagome did just about everything she could of to help from bust out laughing, his face was hilarious. She gave in and began to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about!" he said gruffly to her.  
  
"You! You look so funny sitting there!" she told him. He just 'Feh'd' and got back up.  
  
"Fine then... I'm calling Sango, I'm going to leave for a while." Inuyasha did as he said and soon Sango was in his room, and Inuyasha left.  
  
"What's his problem?" Sango asked Kagome, once Inuyasha was well out of earshot.  
  
"He is very frustrated. His brother brought home a human slave today, and Inuyasha wants to know what his brother has in mind. It's driving him insane."  
  
"Aren't you worried?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little I guess, but I really trust Inuyasha, so..." Kagome was interrupted when Miroku knocked on the door while sticking his head in.  
  
"Hello beautiful ladies." He welcomed himself in.  
  
"What do you want, Miroku?" Sango asked in a thoroughly annoyed voice.  
  
"Oh, I just came to see you and Kagome-chan." Miroku said as he got on his knees in front of Sango. Before Sango could do anything, he began to rub her knee.  
  
"Ack! Miroku!" She hit him over the head. "He thinks he is a Romeo..." Sango said wiping her hands together.  
  
'She really does love him...' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Inuyasha flew down the stairs and hunted down his brother who was in the kitchen eating the breakfast he had missed. Sitting next to him, eating nothing more than some bread was Kikyo, she still had the chain around her neck, and was still in the clothing that barely covered anything. She looked like a drone. She didn't have any emotion on her face and just stared blankly at the back wall while she ate her food.  
  
"Oh, hello little brother." Sesshormaru said when he finished the food in his mouth.  
  
"What the hell are you up to?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Up to? Well, you'll just have to find out."  
  
Inuyasha growled and flexed his claws. "Sesshormaru, you try anything again to Kagome, and I swear I will rip you to pieces!"  
  
"Let me teach you a lesson though, see her here?" Sesshormaru said ignoring the threat. He motioned to Kikyo next to him, she still made no acknowledgement that she was being talked about. "She has been trained almost 3 years, she has some of the top scores in her class, a miko, a good body, and she is extremely obedient."  
  
"If I didn't know better I would have thought you had bought a dog." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sesshormaru just smirked. "The only good thing about her is that she is good in bed, not a virgin bitch like yours sadly, but still better." Inuyasha growled and left the room.  
  
Inuyasha left the mansion and decided to go walk around the town. He ran with his demon speed and walked around aimlessly. He had no where to go, though he knew he wouldn't be that long. He could trust Sango, but he rather he be there to guard Kagome.  
  
With just thinking about her, his feet turned on their own and he soon was making his way back to the mansion.  
  
Ok... That's it for today! Whatcha think of it? I really love to know! PLEASE if you get the chance, read some of my poetry on www.fictionpress.com same name as here, TeenSpyGirl... I just want to know what people think of my poetry, and if I should stick with writing poetry or not. Cause its new to me and ever since... well... I'll just let you read cause the poetry kinda tells everything... in its own way... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I think were on chapter 9 now... wow... I'm not grounded anymore, so if the chapters start to slow down and not come every day then you know its because I have tons more to do then just sit with my laptop... but I will try VERY hard to keep on top of this and make sure there is a chapter every day! Now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think that if I owned him I would be sitting here writing about him instead of making them in Japan... I think not! Now moving on!  
  
Inuyasha walking back into his mansion and walked upstairs. Kagome was still in his room talking to Sango.  
  
Kagome stopped talking as Inuyasha gruffly entered the room. 'Jeeze... he must still be mad over his brother.'  
  
Sango was smart enough to take a clue and get the hell out of there. She knew not to be around when a hanyou was mad.  
  
"Inuyasha... please try to calm down." Kagome said, patting the seat next to her, wanting him to sit next to her.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and just 'Feh'd' and sat down next to her. She looked at him and hugged his shoulders. "Inuyasha... it will be alright. I fully trust you."  
  
Inuyasha still wasn't pleased. It bothered him that there was something that he didn't know everything about. It was just the way he was. Things like this bothered the heck out of him.  
  
Just then something loud hit the wall of Inuyasha's room. It was coming from Kagome's old room.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both flew out of the room and went to go see what the heck was happening in her old room.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to become nearly blinded. Inside was Sesshormaru getting it on with Kikyo. It seemed that Kikyo had kicked the wall in process of doing so. Inuyasha was completely disgusted and by this time Kagome got the lucky opportunity to get a glance inside only to turn away as quick as possible.  
  
They both went back to their room looking like they were both about to puke. That was something neither of them wanted to ever witness. "Didn't take him long now did it." Inuyasha said looking up at Kagome.  
  
"It was on MY bed of all things! My room! They were doing each other in MY room!"  
  
"I KNOW! I saw the same damn thing you saw!"  
  
"I'm just gonna go burn my eyes out now!" Kagome said as she laid down on her bed. She stuffed her head into her pillows.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO! WHAT POINT IS HE TRING TO MAKE!" Inuyasha screamed slamming himself down into his bed.  
  
Both of them sat and fumed in there fury for a few minuets before out side the door they could hear an over-joyful Sesshormaru leaving his, or make that, Kagome's room.  
  
He whistled on the way down the hallway.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha?" Kagome said lifting her head from her pillow, after hearing Sesshormaru's rendition of "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her waiting for a response.  
  
"I don't like your brother when he is happy." She told him with one of the most distasteful face Inuyasha had ever seen on someone.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and flung a pillow at her head, and hit target knocking her back onto her bed.  
  
"Hey, if that's how you want to play it." She picked up the pillow and came diving after him thwarping him over and over again.  
  
Inuyasha ran and avoided as many hits as possible and grabbed another pillow to counter her attacks.  
  
A knock on the door went unheard and in walked a very confused looking Miroku.  
  
Clearing his throat, he achieved at getting the two pillow fighters to come to there senses.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked to him, with matted hair and red, sweaty faces. Kagome gave him a quirky smile, while Inuyasha switched back to his normal self and stayed quiet.  
  
"Wow... I think I just walked into some alternate universe..." Miroku said as he walked more into the room.  
  
Kagome straightened herself up more and asked Miroku what was up.  
  
"Well, your father wants to talk with you, Inuyasha. He looks like he is in a bad mood, so I suggest staying on his good side." Miroku said as he left the room.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do you want me to come along?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought about this and decided he might as well. If his father didn't want her in the room, he would say so.  
  
They both left the room immediately, not wanting to anger the father by making him wait long. They passed Kagome's old room, to happily hear nothing more inside.  
  
They both sighed in relief, and descended down the staircase. Inuyasha led the way to his fathers study, Kagome had never been there before.  
  
Inuyasha knocked 3 times on the door and proceeded in. Kagome looked around the room in awestruck. It was a beautifully, large room, with a long table and about 12 chairs at the table. Behind the table were rows and rows of books. Scattered strategically were other comfy looking chairs.  
  
Kagome had a hard time taking in everything in the room.  
  
At the end of the long table was Inuyasha's father, he was surrounded by papers and books. Inuyasha walked down and sat at the seat nearest to his father, and Kagome sat next to Inuyasha.  
  
His father waited a minuet before looking up at Inuyasha. He looked at Inuyasha's matted hair and shook his head.  
  
"What were you two doing?" He asked Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha realized he was talking about his hair, and replied. "Nothing."  
  
"I walked past your slaves room, and you two were extremely noisy in there. Not only did I hear everything, but about half of the people in the house. I also had Lords from the East over, and I'm sure they figured out what was happening. I must ask you to be quiet when you do such private things."  
  
It took Inuyasha a minuet to figure out everything. Kagome picked up and it instantly.  
  
He eyes widened and she turned red. Unable to control herself, she spoke out. "That wasn't us doing that in my room!"  
  
Inuyasha at that moment went through two emotions. The first was the emotion Kagome went through when she understood what his father was talking about. The second sent him pale. Kagome had just broke one of the many rules of being a slave. Not something to do in front of his father.  
  
His father still didn't hold any emotions. "Inuyasha, what have you been teaching your slave. She know better than to speak out like that." His father waited for Inuyasha to do something. When he did nothing, his father spoke again. "Inuyasha, you are to discipline her, she spoke out, you need to do something about this. I understand that she didn't have much training, but you still need to enforce the rules."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his father questionably. What did he expect him to do?  
  
"If you don't, I will, and I won't hold back." He told him.  
  
He thought about how he had seen Sesshormaru discipline his slaves, very few had ever stepped out of line, but if one were to ever place a toe out of line, Sesshormaru was there instantly, to smack it back in line. Yes, he would smack them around the face.  
  
Inuyasha stared down his father, "I won't do that to her!"  
  
"Fine, I will!" His father proceeded to get up.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha rushed out of his seat and knocked his father over. Realizing what he had just done, he stood back up, only to have his father smack him.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!" he told Inuyasha. Inuyasha instantly felt the blood rush to his face, and a handprint was left in the spot of it.  
  
Kagome couldn't stand this any longer, it was her fault. She interrupted once again. "Inuyasha, just do it.... It was my fault..." she said softly, but both, Inuyasha and his father heard her as clear as a whistle.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha, please... d-do... this for me..."  
  
"Slave, I suggest you stop now..." his father broke into the touching conversation.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked into her eyes, and she nodded to him. She mouthed him a 'please' and Inuyasha shut his eyes.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears that she couldn't stop. She did everything to keep her breath normal, she didn't want to break out crying here.  
  
Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He walked up to Kagome and looked her in the face. His eyes pleaded for her to forgive him, that he was sorry. She looked right back at him and nodded for him to continue.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand and as swiftly and easy as possible, he backhanded her, so he wouldn't nick her with his long nails.  
  
"Inuyasha, you hardly hit her."  
  
His father getting impatient, got up quickly, and backhanded her himself. Kagome felt the blow that time, but kept silent.  
  
"Inuyasha, again, and if you wimp out again, I will."  
  
Inuyasha, with a slight more force, backhanded her. Kagome felt the blow too, on her already stinging cheek.  
  
Once again, his father backhanded her. "Inuyasha, you do it right this time!"  
  
Inuyasha finally backhanded her, she did everything she could to help from scream. Her cheeks hurt so badly. She wanted to break down and cry.  
  
"That's a little more like it. Now tell her."  
  
"Don't ever speak out when you're not spoken to!" Inuyasha said, with as little gruffness as possible.  
  
Kagome stared down at her feet. She wanted out of there.  
  
His father, satisfied now, continued on the next situation.  
  
"Now, about you two, and what you do in private. You need to keep it down. Like I said everyone in the house heard."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to correct his father so badly, but held it in. This was not the time for it. Inuyasha nodded and left the room with Kagome closely at his heals.  
  
Poor Kagome!!!!! I was about to cry while I wrote this... I wanted to help... really I did... but I needed to establish more in this story... yes, I know, it seems a little dark, but, I promise, it will get better Kagome, soon enough!  
  
Look for the next chapter tomorrow! If everything goes right that is, but as far as I know it will be there tomorrow!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Hi! Hope everyone is doing better than Kagome is at this point! Like promised here is the next chapter.  
  
Oh, and I have been getting quite a few... more like a LOT... of reviewers asking for a lemon...  
  
I love reading lemons, but I have never written one before... unless of course you count the times when me and my friends role-play with each other, and somehow I'm always getting shoved into a closet with Jet from Cowboy Bebop, well either me or my friend Claire... Yes, my friends are evil to me. I would rather be shoved in a closet with my Jowy, from Suikoden 2, or Inuyasha... yum...  
  
Woooh... went a little of subject there... but anyway, what I am trying to say, is that I will attempt to make a lemon, but I wont put it on this site, because the last thing I want to happen is for me to get kicked off this site, and therefore, I will put the lemon on my website, which I will post on here.  
  
So I am going to try... but I'm not gonna guaranty anything, cause I like I said, have never written a lemon before.  
  
Ok... hehe.. I'm listening to my Inuyasha soundtrack that came in yesterday... I WAS SO HAPPY! YES... my parents really worried about me when I started screeching and running around the house...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own his CD... hehe  
  
Now on with the next chapter!  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked up the stairs in silence, when they reached their room, Kagome grabbed a towel and spit up some blood.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and was at her side instantly. He softly rubbed the small of her back as she continued to spit blood.  
  
Inuyasha left her side for a moment and yelled out of the room for Sango or Miroku.  
  
Miroku yelled back and came instantly to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Miroku, I need some wet wash clothes, ice, and... anything else you can think of." Miroku looked confused but left the room.  
  
'Anything else I can think of?' Miroku asked himself as he left to go get what Inuyasha asked for.  
  
Inuyasha went back to tending to Kagome, "Kagome, I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a hug when the blood slowed.  
  
Kagome began to cry on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Shh... Shh..." he whispered to her. "I'm sorry Kagome. Please."  
  
Miroku came back in a flash and had some wash clothes, ice bags, and some fresh water. Inuyasha took the things from Miroku, with out letting him in the room.  
  
He walked back to Kagome, who finally stopped bleeding, now she was lying down on the bed. He gently wiped away the excess blood off her lips and around them. He looked at the bruise forming on her cheek. It was already turning blue and purple. "Kagome..." he said to himself as he laid a bit of ice on her cheek.  
  
She tensed up at the coldness of the ice bag on her cheek, but then reached out and laid her soft hand on Inuyasha's coarse, rough, hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked down into her soft eyes. "Inuyasha..." she reached up and felt Inuyasha's red cheek. Inuyasha winced inwardly, but tried to hide it from Kagome. "I'm sorry... That was my fault."  
  
She placed the back of her hand on his cheek and slowly rubbed it. Inuyasha could feel the pain, but really didn't care.  
  
"Uh... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked down to see that the ice bag that he had been holding was on her nose.  
  
He came to his senses and moved it back to the cheek, and Kagome now had a red nose to show from it. "Sorry..." Inuyasha said and looked away.  
  
'What is she doing to me... I've never felt like this before...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Kagome... It wasn't your fault. It's this house's fault..."  
  
"I was stupid, and because of it, you were hurt just like me."  
  
Inuyasha sat in silence, he really didn't know what to say. He just sat there, he never was good at saying things.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha..." Kagome said as she sat up from the bed and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled her into the hug more. He smelled her raven hair against his nose.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
When he released her he held her about arms-length away and looked into her eyes. He stared at her, while she nervously looked to the ground.  
  
He kissed her forehead, and felt her tense up beneath him. "I'm sorry Kagome, I should have known it was to soon." Inuyasha said, feeling that she must still be getting over the whole Sesshormaru thing. 'God! I'm so stupid!'  
  
"Don't you want to put something on that Inuyasha?" Kagome said, meaning his cheek also. She returned his favor and took the second ice pack and placed it gently on his own cheek.  
  
As if right on time, Sango walked into the room to see the fluffy situation.  
  
"Um... I'm sorry about that but lunch is ready." Sango said as she bowed out of the room, hoping not disturb anything. 'Damn, Kagome is good... I've never seen Inuyasha act this kind to anybody."  
  
Back inside the room, Inuyasha pulled away from her hand and went to get his comb, because his hair was still looking the same since there pillow fight earlier in the morning.  
  
He sat back down on his bed and began to brush when he felt Kagome softly touch the comb, and tried to remove it from his hands.  
  
He let her and she began to brush his long hair. She moved behind him and brush from bottom to top and then scratched with her own hands around his ears. Once she was done, she began to use the comb on her own hair.  
  
"That's not how it goes." Inuyasha said, taking the comb from Kagome and he returned her favor by brushing her hair. The smell of her hair intensified when he began to brush it. His keen sense of smell loved it.  
  
He stuck his nose in her hair and took a long smell. "Kagome... You smell so good." He told her as he laid down the brush.  
  
"Kagome, do you want to get something different on?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked at her shirt and saw a few specks of blood on them.  
  
"Yes, I guess that would be good." She went to her dresser, because Inuyasha had already had all of her clothes moved into his room, and pulled out something to wear. She quickly changed while Inuyasha turned his back and she quickly changed into her clean shirt.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure you want to go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I can't let him know he got the better of me like that, I have to go, and act like nothing ever happened." Kagome said as bravely as she could.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and got up and opened the door. "Ok, it's your choice."  
  
Kagome got up and left the room trying to hold herself strong.  
  
~Gomen... I'm so sorry it has taken me 2 days to get this one out, I got home so late last night because of chorus and drama that there was no way I had the energy to do this, I'm sorry, I tried to make this extra fluffy just for it... I'm a sorry about the last chapter, some really liked it while others didn't, I had to put it like that to build the relationship between Inuyasha and Kagome, and if you ask me it really brought these two together!  
  
Ok, I hope to get the next one out tomorrow, though I'm a bit behind, so don't be surprised if it isnt in here tomorrow! I will try though. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone... I have been typing like a mad woman lately, good thing it's the weekend, so I can do this. On Thursday night, I was up late typing and then I woke up at like 4 and began typing again... So now it's the weekend... Lots of time for me to type!  
  
A few people have really sparked my imagination with their reviews and I really have loved them! Thank you everyone who has! Everyone helps!  
  
Ok... Hmm... what else do I have to say... I think I might be putting up another Q&A in like a few chapters, just so I can catch myself up with the chapters and things like that, cause those Q&A are really nice and give my poor fingers a break. Anyway! On with the story!  
  
I also think there where a few more errors in my story last time then usual, sorry about that, I was rushing and I didn't think to read over the last few paragraphs that I wrote down, I just needed to end the chapter quickly and put it on here. So sorry about that! I really am, I really try to write these stories to the best of my abilities! But I'm only 14, I just love my English class!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and I am afraid I never will... *runs off crying rivers* NO! Why does it have to be this way... Anyway, that and I don't own any of the characters seen here.  
  
Chapter 11 GUN HO!!!!  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs to the dinning table and sat down. Sesshormaru, Kikyo, and their father were already in the room. The food was just being served when they walked in so they quickly sat down.  
  
They family ate the meal in silence. Inuyasha could feel some tension in the room and really didn't like it. Something else was up, and it wasn't just with Kagome. Kikyo was once again snacking on her piece of bread, while everyone else ate their fish and shrimp.  
  
Inuyasha knew Kagome was extremely frightened to be down here, this family just hasn't been the greatest to her. So Inuyasha was quick to eat his food and, once he saw that Kagome was done, make his way out of the room, with Kagome close at tail.  
  
As they walked and began to walk up the stairs, Inuyasha stopped. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked walking back to the step Inuyasha was on.  
  
"Do you wanna get out of this house for a little bit?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's face lit up and she quickly splattered out a yes.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you mind if we go up so I can get something to cover this up?" Kagome asked meaning her cheek.  
  
"Yah, I'm sure Sango will have something." He said as they continued walking back up the stairs.  
  
Once they were in their room, Sango was summoned and soon after there was a knock on the door and Sango was there, with Miroku close behind. Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to be with Sango, or he was nosy to see what had happened. Then he decided it probably a mixture of the two.  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan..." Sango said as she walked in. She hugged Kagome and sat down on her bed with her.  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan!" Miroku said a little too enthusiastic, and tried to get a hug from Kagome, with no prevail.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what happened to your cheek?" Sango asked. Sango looked up to Inuyasha as to figure out who did it, only to see Inuyasha was sporting a less faded mark on his cheek too.  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll tell you later." Kagome told Sango, "Is there a chance you have something to cover this up with?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll get it." Sango said.  
  
"I'll do it Sango-san!" Miroku said as he quickly left the room, before anyone could say anything about it.  
  
"I really know that was a mistake..." Sango said to herself. "I think I better follow him before he begins searching my room." Sango quickly left the room, bowing respectively.  
  
Kagome smiled and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, yours is pretty bad, would you want some makeup for you face?"  
  
"Feh! Like Hell!" Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
Kagome just laughed. "I bet Sesshormaru does!"  
  
Inuyasha had a huge smirk on his face. "What's that look for?" Kagome asked. "HE DOES? Oh! Tell me! Inuyasha!" Kagome said like a high school girl wanting the latest gossip.  
  
"Heh... I caught him one time smuggling Cover Girl products in the house. He was so pissed when he knew that I found out! Yes that beautiful face of his is not natural, he is not born with it! It's MayBellien!" Inuyasha said trying to make a joke. "That and he also gets monthly subscriptions to Cosmopolitan. Yes, my brother is a sad excuse for an inu-youkai." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's funny. What started this, he really doesn't seem like the type who would really worry about stuff like that!"  
  
"No idea! He has been doing this for the last few hundred years." Inuyasha said as he remembered the time Sesshormaru walked into the house and his bag ripped and all of his cosmetics went all over the floor, though only Inuyasha was there to witness it. As far as Inuyasha knew, he was the only one to know about this until now.  
  
It always shocked Kagome, when Inuyasha spoke of his life being that long, any demon really. She knew that demons live a lot longer than humans, but she just wasn't used to the whole thing at all.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sango and Miroku walked in. Miroku was rubbing his head and anyone who knew Miroku could tell you what had happened.  
  
"Here you go Kagome-chan!" Sango said laying down some make-up supplies onto Kagome's bed.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she hugged Sango again.  
  
"Do you want some help with that?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, I think I can manage, thank you though." Sango nodded and left the room with a bow, and Miroku followed her out, bickering something about how it wasn't his fault that he thought her make-up was in her underwear drawer.  
  
Kagome looked into Inuyasha's mirror and carefully tried to cover up the bruise. After a few minuets of strenuous work, it was successfully covered up and looked like nothing had ever happened. She looked over to Inuyasha. "Look better?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it looks just fine." He said.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any?" she asked jokingly, she knew the answer already. Inuyasha just gave her a cocky smile back and ignored her question.  
  
"Ready?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Kagome said carefully closing up the all of the make-up containers that Sango had lent to her.  
  
"Ok." He opened his window up and motioned for Kagome to get on his back.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD!" Kagome asked. "You want to jump out of a two story building!"  
  
"Kagome, just trust me." He said softly.  
  
Kagome just sighed, "I don't know why but alright." Kagome slowly walked to the window and looked out. That was a long fall. She looked back to Inuyasha and he gave her a slight smile as if to beg her to trust him.  
  
She sighed again and tried to figure out how to situate herself on his back. She kept kneeing him in the back, to the point when Inuyasha just took hold of her legs and situated her himself.  
  
"There, set?" Inuyasha asked but before she could answer him, he had already jumped and was jumping straight for the nearest tree. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha winced, she was right next to his ear.  
  
"Ow, Kagome, can you not scream?" Inuyasha said as he landed gracefully on the tree.  
  
He sprang off again and felt Kagome's grasp tighten around him. He laughed inwardly and purposely picked small ledges, treetops, and any other place that really scared Kagome to jump. He liked the feeling of her pressing herself tight to his body.  
  
'I'm getting to be just as bad as that Miroku...' he thought to himself as he jumped onto a flag pole top. He felt Kagome tighten up again and he just smiled and moved on.  
  
They made there way across town and finally stopped at a nice little burger joint. "Wanna milkshake?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped down in front of the place.  
  
Kagome nodded her head slightly still from the flight through the sky. Inuyasha allowed her off his back and into the small restaurant.  
  
Ok... sorry this is a bit short... sorry... Anyway... I was very proud I finished this chapter very quickly. Ok. The next chapter will be out tomorrow if everything goes as plan. The next chapter is going to be a lot about Kagome's background. There probably won't be that much fluff in the next chapter, but it will be answering a lot of questions that some people have asked in their reviews. Seeya tomorrow! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone. Chapter 12 is on the run. I really have been looking forward to writing this chapter, because people have been asking so much about Kagome. Ok, so this should be good. Without Further ado...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are from the great mind of Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Inuyasha walked into the burger joint and sat down at a small table for two. Inuyasha opened up the menu and pointed out to Kagome where the milkshakes were.  
  
Soon the waiter came and Inuyasha ordered a cookies and cream and Kagome ordered a peanut butter milkshake.  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking down at the table.  
  
"For what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"For everything, if it weren't for you, I don't know where I would be right now. I could be back at that...place..." she said not wanting to mention the name. "Or, I could be stuck with some crazy sex fanatic."  
  
The thought had crossed through Inuyasha's mind many times before. He didn't want to think about it but he still thought about it. Inuyasha nodded his head to say he understood.  
  
The waiter brought back the two milkshakes and Inuyasha and Kagome dove into them.  
  
Kagome swallowed what was in her mouth and looked to Inuyasha, who was thoroughly enjoying his milkshake.  
  
"I can't remember the last time I have had a milkshake." Kagome said playing with her spoon in her milkshake absentmindedly. "It must have been before..." Kagome stopped mid sentence and began to stir her drink with her spoon, trying to avoid what she knew was next to come.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, he knew something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing...Well really... I was thinking that the last time I had had a milkshake was before my parents died."  
  
"What happened to them?" Inuyasha asked, this was the first time she had ever spoken about her past and Inuyasha wasn't gonna find out all he could while she was speaking about it.  
  
"My mom, dad, my younger brother and I, were all in a car accident, 2 years ago." She stopped as if to remember the whole thing. "I was the only one who survived.  
  
"After that, I went to live with my grandfather, at his shrine. But slowly, he began to lose money to the point in which he couldn't afford food or run the shrine. So he sold the shrine and got another job, at the time I was going to school and also working full time after school.  
  
Grandfather worked himself so hard that he began to get sick from over working his old body. I tried to pay for the doctor's bills, but there was no way. I even quick school so I could get two jobs, but it didn't help, and eventually he too died.  
  
"In taking care of my grandfather, I used up almost all of the money left to me by my parents, and when grandfather died, he didn't have any money either. So I was now broke...  
  
"I kept my jobs and work as hard as I could but I still couldn't make ends meet. I couldn't make enough money to pay the fee for the small apartment my grandfather was renting after we left the shrine, and I ended up being kicked out of there.  
  
"So I ended up wandering, I lost my first job that I had because I had no way of getting there, and the 2nd job I had, laid me off.  
  
"I had to live on the streets, with nothing more than bread and rice, and it was terrible. The nights were brutal and the days weren't any better. I tried to get another job, but at the state I looked like, nobody wanted to give me one.  
  
"After a month of so on the streets, I was picked up and forced to go and become a slave. I didn't have a choice, this area really doesn't like poor people on there streets. I was really to weak to do anything about it, I just figured I would be fed and I would take what ever would come.  
  
"The first week or so there, it was the worse, they were always doing little checkups on me, to test me and see how I would fare, They put me into a class for a few weeks and continued to test me and things. They forced me to learn things... I think I would have rather lived on the streets.  
  
"They hardly ever fed us, and when they did it was slop and was disgusting... Slave buyers would always come by and they would open the cage and the buyer would do things like feel me up, and ask questions about how long I had been trained for, and whether or not I was a virgin. It was like I was an animal.  
  
"Then you came..." Kagome ended suddenly.  
  
Inuyasha was in complete shock. He never imagined all of that happening. Inuyasha just nodded dumbly, he really didn't know what to say. After a few seconds of quiet he finally answered with a "oh..."  
  
He never expected her to say all of that, he wasn't really prepared. "I'm sorry." Was all he could think of saying.  
  
"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault, its thanks to you that I'm out of that awful place." Kagome said as she took another drink of her milkshake. Inuyasha didn't smell it before, but now he could smell the tears in her eyes. She was holding them back but he could still smell them.  
  
"Kagome..." He handed her a napkin, and she nodded her thanks and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath in and lifted her head back up to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you come to the slave store?" Kagome said, she never thought of it before but Inuyasha didn't seem like the type who would go there.  
  
"Umm... well..." Inuyasha really didn't want to tell her why. 'I can't tell her that 'oh yeah, my dad told me to go there and pick out someone to have kids with, and I chose you.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What is it? Don't avoid it!"  
  
"Well, um... you see... my father..." Inuyasha was trying to carefully pick out his words. "Thought I was...Lonely!"  
  
"Lonely?" Kagome said. "Inuyasha, he doesn't seem like the type that would worry if you lonely to the point were he would make you buy a slave! You're lying to me!"  
  
"OK, ok... The thing is, he wants a grandchild..." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded to it, happy that he had told her the truth, until it sunk in and she put one and one together.  
  
"HE WANTS GRANDCHILDREN!" Kagome said a little loud. "He wants me to give you grandchildren!" Inuyasha nodded scared.  
  
'She is scary when she gets like this.' He thought.  
  
Kagome finally began to breathe normally again from her little out spurt. She spooned some more milkshake and just sat in her fury.  
  
"Onto a better subject." Kagome said happily.  
  
"Um... yeah..." Inuyasha said, and sat a little easier in his seat now that she had cooled down.  
  
They the conversation went quite well after that. They talked of their years at school, and they talked about Sesshormaru some more, because it was too much fun talking about him and his make-up.  
  
They ended up ordering another milkshake each and finished those.  
  
Inuyasha paid and left the tip and they left.  
  
They walked out of the burger place and realized that they had been in there for about 3 hours. They figured that they would be able to walk around the town a little and then head back home for dinner.  
  
Inuyasha was indecisive on where to go next so they walked absentmindedly down to the park. They talked the whole time they walked and were surprised when they ended up at the park. Inuyasha hiked his pants up and took off his shoes and went tromping through the edge of the small lake. He splashed Kagome on purpose and laughed when she screamed as the water hit her.  
  
Kagome took off her shoes and pulled her pant legs up and joined him in the water and they splashed around in the water. They were getting the strangest look from the adults around them, and even a few kids that were there joined them, much to the dismay of there parents.  
  
When their feet looked like raisins and the sun began to descend, giving the sky a light shade of pink, they got out, soaking wet from head to toe.  
  
Inuyasha could not help but notice how the wet shirt Kagome wore hugged tight to her top. But he didn't plan on telling her this.  
  
They walked back home, not wanting to get there any time soon. Their clothes hung on them heavily as they walked.  
  
By the time that they were home it was completely dark out and felt like it was around 8. The walked into the house and went up the stairs to get changed.  
  
"That was so much fun." Kagome said taking off her drenched sock and throwing it across the room and into the laundry hamper.  
  
Inuyasha took his shirt off and attempted to throw it into the hamper too, but missed. A slew of curses rang out from Inuyasha as he got up and put the shirt in the hamper by hand. Kagome giggled as she once again swooshed her second sock into the hamper.  
  
Inuyasha tried to get his first sock into the hamper, and missed... Cursing again he tried to get the second sock in, this time making it. "HA!" He said to the hamper.  
  
Kagome shook her head and laughed. She looked at Inuyasha's bare chest. "Wow..." She said out loud in a daze.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.  
  
Kagome shook herself out of her daze and was embarrassed she had just said that out loud. "Um, that you made the sock go in the hamper.  
  
"Yeah yeah, no need to rub it in!" Inuyasha said buying her lie.  
  
"Turn around!" Kagome told Inuyasha. Inuyasha obliged and turned around so Kagome could change.  
  
Inuyasha changed into some clothes too while he waited for Kagome to get done. Kagome got done before Inuyasha did and turned around early enough to see a nice shot of Inuyasha's ass.  
  
She blushed even redder and turned back around.  
  
"You done yet!" He asked her.  
  
"Um, yeah." She turned back around and saw that Inuyasha was now dressed. "You ready for dinner, I can smell that they're eating already." Inuyasha said, as he smelt the air.  
  
"Yah, I'm ready and hungry too." Kagome said as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
~Ok! So what dija think? I think that answers a lot of questions that have been asked. The next chapter will be up soon, and there will be a new plot forming very soon, to add to all of the fluffiness! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi hello konnichiwa everyone! Sorry I was unable to update yesterday, I was just really just had such a busy day. It was really really hectic and I didn't get time to update, nor even write this chapter, so tonight I'm a little bit rushing to keep my head above water with this story, I might just have to take a half a week break to write some chapters, because I am having a tough time keeping up with this...  
  
As to keep up with my extreme superstition, I am skipping the number 13 for the chapter and going right to chapter 14  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Rumiko Takahashi is so lucky... I wish I had her talent... instead I am just sitting here writing my own story using her ideas... I'm so uncreative...  
  
ON WITH CHAPTER 14  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the stairs and into the dinning room where everyone was eating. Sesshormaru, Lord Tetsua, and Kikyo were already eating at the table when they walked in.  
  
Kagome could feel the three pair of eyes follow them as the entered and sat down at the table. The servants brought out the food to Kagome and Inuyasha. Then they began to eat.  
  
The meal went quite quiet for the most part, no one said a word as the food was eaten. Finally Sesshormaru broke the silence and asked, "So where were you two?" He didn't remove his eyes from his food as he said this, as if it were nothing that important.  
  
"None of your damn business." Inuyasha mumbled back to him, neither looking up from his food.  
  
Kagome felt the tension heighten as Inuyasha said this back to Sesshormaru.  
  
"Well, I'm just looking out for the sake of my only younger brother." Sesshormaru said coolly.  
  
"My ass..." Inuyasha commented back.  
  
"Father, you know that Kikyo is a miko?" Sesshormaru asked, more of shoving it in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I figured there must have been a reason why you would take in a human slave." Their father answered as he looking up attentively to his older son. "Well, what can she do?"  
  
Sesshormaru looked as though he had been waiting for someone to ask that forever. He looked at Kikyo and she looked at him, and completely understood. She laid down her small piece of bread, and looked down as if going into complete meditation.  
  
Slowly, Kagome felt the air in the room thicken, she watched as Kikyo's hair rise up. Kikyo put her hands together in traditional prayer position, and then as quick as lighting, a shot of blue light broke from Kikyo's body and attacked Kagome.  
  
Kagome screamed and just as fast omitted her own pink light shield that surrounded her and protected her from Kikyo's attack. All of the men in the room looked shocked to see what was happening, after a few seconds of the attack from Kikyo, she stopped her assault.  
  
Kagome's shield fell as soon as Kikyo stopped her attack, Kagome fell limp in her seat. Kikyo was breathing heavily as if she had just run a mile.  
  
"What the hell did she do?!" Inuyasha asked angrily as he picked Kagome's limp body into his arms. He listened to see if she was breathing. She was breathing, and she opened her eyes and looked up groggily at Inuyasha and asked.  
  
"What happened."  
  
Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips to quiet her and he left, but not before taking his and her plate of food.  
  
They walked up the stairs and into their room. Inuyasha laid her down on the bed and asked her, "Are you alright?" She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"I feel fine, it just kinda freaked me out, that's all." Kagome said as she took a bite from the plate Inuyasha brought up.  
  
"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked in complete shock.  
  
"I have no idea, I never had something like that happen to me before." She told him as she swallowed her food.  
  
"Well, it looked like you had your own miko powers." Inuyasha said as he too took some food and ate it. "We should have figured something like that would have happened with Sesshormaru."  
  
"I'm amazed though, I never knew I could do something like that!" Kagome said as she collapsed back on the bed in bliss. "That was so cool."  
  
There was a knock on the door and unexpectedly Sesshormaru stuck his head in the door. "What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha said to him, even if Kagome was fine, just the fact that Sesshormaru tried to hurt her made him mad enough.  
  
"You never told me she was a miko!" Sesshormaru said angrily.  
  
"Oh, well sorry I don't tell you everything!" Inuyasha said. "Now get out!" Inuyasha yelled with a slight growl at the end of it.  
  
Sesshormaru looked at Inuyasha, growled back and left. Inuyasha heard him stomp away and then his door slam shut.  
  
~I know this is quite a short chapter, my life has been extremely crazy right now, sorry... I might have to hold off with chapters, my life is a bit of a crazy mess right now, I will proceed to write and I will be writing a good bit, it being the weekend and all!  
  
Thanks for sticking through with me! 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update lately... I'm so sorry about that... I will try to do a little bit better...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! GOT THAT!  
  
"How come nothing like that has ever happened to you before?" Inuyasha asked as they sat in their room talking about the scene that had happened in the dinning room.  
  
"I really don't know, its not like I really could call it, it just happened." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, how did you feel when it happened?"  
  
"It kind of just took me over. I was there, and Kikyo attacked, and it was like I just did something like it was a reaction. I really didn't think about it, it just happened, like something I had known and done before, though that has never happened to me before." Kagome thought about what she was saying. "I'm not making much sense am I?" she asked.  
  
"A little bit."  
  
"What about you? You're a demon, so you have powers like that too right?"  
  
"Half demon, yes..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, how did you come about working with that?"  
  
"I was taught everything." Staring down at his feet. Kagome didn't notice this sign, and kept on talking and asking questions.  
  
"By who?" Kagome asked. "Maybe she can help me too."  
  
"My mother." Inuyasha said gloomily.  
  
Kagome felt bad, she didn't know much about Inuyasha's mother, but she knew she had died, that was really it.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Kagome said.  
  
"It's alright... she died, but she taught me a lot before that. She taught me so much and not just about demons, but humans too. She was a human, a beautiful one..." Inuyasha said thinking of so many lost memories that he had of his mother.  
  
Kagome loved the way he spoke of his mother.  
  
"So you're a miko then." Inuyasha said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so..." Kagome said.  
  
"That figures." Inuyasha said, it made sense to him.  
  
"Why is that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Your grandfather used to live on a shrine, well, then you must get your miko powers from him."  
  
"Oh," was all Kagome said. She really didn't think her grandfather's demon wards and things like that really worked. But it must.  
  
"There is someone who might be able to help though." Inuyasha said in deep thought.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father had me meet this women who is a miko herself, she trained me for a while, but I knew most of what I needed to know. Her name is Kaede."  
  
"Kaede..." Kagome said, trying to test the words out on her lips, as if to find out something about the miko.  
  
"We can go meet her tomorrow."  
  
"You would do that for me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, "Thank you." Kagome said, as she sniped a small kiss on his cheek. "I'm gonna get changed for bed." Kagome told him, as he turned around to allow her to change.  
  
Kagome fell asleep as quick as she laid down on her bed. Inuyasha was amazed, he had hardly lied down before she was asleep. 'A miko...' Inuyasha said as he looked at her from his bed.  
  
Neither one of them slept well that night. They both had so much on their minds. There was much tossing and turning and when the morning came around neither one was too happy about it.  
  
The cheerful Sango came and knocked on their door.  
  
Kagome stumbled out of bed and opened the door. She looked droggy toward Sango. With a huge yawn Kagome faked a smile and looked at Sango, through half open eyes.  
  
"Good morning..." Kagome said stifling another yawn.  
  
"Good Morning, Kagome-chan! Breakfast is ready." Kagome nodded to her statement and slowly made her way back to her bed. Inuyasha had now opened his eyes and watched as Kagome dropped back on her bed.  
  
"I'm not hungry..." Kagome said through the muffling of the pillow.  
  
"Neither am I..." Inuyasha said as he layed back down and once again attempted to sleep. Kagome willed herself to sleep and soon she was asleep.  
  
A loud knock awoke both Kagome and Inuyasha from there deep sleep.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Inuyasha yelled from his face stuffed pillow.  
  
Miroku stuck his head through the door and looked to see Kagome and Inuyasha still in bed. "Inuyasha, its nearly 2, and your both still in bed!" Miroku said, forgetting about being modest about it all. He really didn't care to have Inuyasha yelling at him.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS WHAT THE HELL TIME IT IS! I'M SLEEPING RIGHT NOW!"  
  
By this time Kagome was fully awake, Inuyasha's loud booming voice was enough to well awake her.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, get up, come on, we have stuff to do today." Kagome said as she got up and out of bed.  
  
"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said as Miroku bowed with a flirtish way, that only he could do.  
  
Kagome shook her head and went back to the bed Inuyasha was sleeping in. "Inuyasha get up!" Kagome said shaking the dead to the world Inuyasha.  
  
A growl admitted itself from the bed. "Don't growl at me!" Kagome said. "Now get up!" she said a little louder and began to playfully smack around Inuyasha's body. She pushed him onto his back and looked at him.  
  
"Your such a beautiful sight when you wake up." Kagome said with sarcasm hanging off every word. The very tired hanyou looked up at her with matted hair and drool lines plastered to his face.  
  
Another growl was heard. Inuyasha shook his head a bit and sat up. He wiped his face and opened his eyes.  
  
"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha asked grudgingly.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too." Kagome said cheerfully back.  
  
Inuyasha got out of his bed grudgingly and paced around the room trying to wake himself up. "So? When are we going to leave."  
  
"Leave for where?" Then Inuyasha remembered what she was talking about. "Oh, Yah." Inuyasha said. "When ever you are ready we can go."  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked. "I'll go take a shower and I'll be ready." She grabbed a towel and her clothes and left the room with Inuyasha close at tail.  
  
Kagome went into the bathroom and Inuyasha once again waited outside the door. This time he had Miroku bring him a chair to sit down on while he waited for her to get done. "Gods that woman takes forever in the shower!" Inuyasha complained out loud as he fidgeted around in the chair. He was not the most patient Hanyou.  
  
After a good 20 minuets, the bathroom door opened and out came a roll of steam and a fully dressed, red Kagome. "I'm guessing you like them hot?" Inuyasha said trying not to laugh at Kagomes' lobster look-a-like.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Kagome said as she playfully slapped Inuyasha.  
  
Once they had gone back to the room, Kagome bugged about going. "So where does Kaede live?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not far from here." Inuyasha said pulling on a different set of clothing. Kagome automatically turned around and kept asking questions.  
  
"Are we gonna eat something before we leave?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that would be smart." He said as he thought about it. "I'm dressed." Kagome turned back around and faced the Hanyou.  
  
"To lunch we go!" She said cheerfully. She really thought nothing could ruin her day.  
  
Yes yes... that was chapter 15 for all of you guess out there! I think I'm just about at 250 reviews! I feel so loved! 


	15. Chapter 15

ONTO CHAPTER 16!*points finger up into the air in strong stance*  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, but I do now own the first and second movie! THEY ARE THE BEST! The second was sooooooo good! I loved it!  
  
The lunch was quickly devoured. It was only Kagome and Inuyasha at the table, because everyone else had already finished eating and had left. Which wasn't any real problem to Inuyasha and Kagome, not at all.  
  
They finished their lunch and Inuyasha took Kagome outside. "So how far away does Kaede-sama live?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not far from here." Inuyasha remarked as he bent down in a silent request for her to get on his back.  
  
"Don't you have a drivers license?" she asked him as she got on his back, she still was not completely used to the whole fly through the air on the back of a hanyou.  
  
"Why would I need one, this way is much easier to go by." Inuyasha said, and jumped up into the nearest tree before Kagome could comment back.  
  
Kagome saw blurs the whole time, but before she knew it they were there. "I guess we really weren't that far away." Inuyasha said as she walked onto the grounds. It was a tiny little shrine ground.  
  
Kagome had flashbacks to working on the shrine with her grandfather for that shirt period of time and a shiver ran up her spine and shook her body. She looked out across the quiet nature setting and saw a old women out sweeping the temple ground.  
  
"That's the old hag." Inuyasha commented, but Kagome could tell he really didn't dislike her as much as he was acting, but then again, that was normal for Inuyasha to do.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha as he casually walked up to the working women. "Oi! See you still haven't kicked the can yet?" Inuyasha mocked in his normal tone.  
  
"Good day to you too Inuyasha, and I see you haven't changed a bit either." She said to Inuyasha laying her broom down against the shrine wall. Kaede noticed Kagome behind Inuyasha and welcomed her too.  
  
"My, pretty young girl, what are you doing with a hanyou like Inuyasha." Kaede's breath hitched as she stared at Kagome. "What is your name, child?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on Kagome.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." She said. "Your Kaede-sama?" Kagome asked with a bow.  
  
"Yes, my child."  
  
"You sense it then." Inuyasha said not looking at Kaede. "You already know."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. She is a very strong miko, I can tell you that right now."  
  
"You can see that?" Kagome asked intrigued.  
  
"Yes, my child."  
  
"Kaede-sama, that's why Inuyasha brought me, please, it would greatly help me if you could help me-..."  
  
"Learn to control your powers?" Kaede cut off. "Yes, I'm sure I could help some what, but the rest, I'm afraid is even to much for me. Some you will learn in your own time." Kaede look devilishly over to Inuyasha. "Yes, Inuyasha, being a hanyou, would need someone like a strong miko to be his mate, I can't imagine anyone being able to stand his attitude."  
  
"Eep..." Kagome said with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"She ain't my mate. What's with the crap about my attitude! I don't have any kind of attitude!" Inuyasha said and sat down on the once clean shrine floor and crossed his legs Indian style.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, can't you remember to wipe your feet! You really haven't changed a bit." Kaeda said as she half-hazardly swiped at Inuyasha with her broom.  
  
"Stupid old hag." Inuyasha griped as he easily avoided getting plummeted with the broom.  
  
"I didn't mean that ye were his mate, I just said she would make a good mate." Inuyasha even blushed at hearing this. Kagome was still red from the first comment, let along the second.  
  
"Please Kaede-sama, if you could teach me some..." Kagome said as she tried to change the hot topic. "It would mean so much to me."  
  
"Well of course, a girl with your strength and power must be taught, or else it will just lead to your dismay." Kaede said as she began to sweep the floor again to get off the dirt left there by Inuyasha. After she finished she looked back up as if to see if they were still there and said. "Follow me."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both began to follow her until she knocked Inuyasha on the head and said. "I meant the girl, not you!" Inuyasha grumbled and sat back down as Kaede and Kagome walked into the small shrine.  
  
Inside the shrine was just as beautiful as the outside. Clean and natural lighting from outside, it was just pure bliss on the inside. It left Kagome feeling calm and collected, like she had been sitting in the hot tub for hours.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said with a deep bow, when Kaede stopped and began to choose things from the small wooden table. Herbs, roots, and other things Kagome didn't recognized were picked up and sorted among the table.  
  
"Pick one my dear." She said as she stepped aside and showed Kagome all of the items she had placed on the table. Kagome was confused at this, and looked carefully among the plants. Some were beautiful and had flowers and others were ordinary looking and just looked like the common weed.  
  
After a few seconds of contemplating with herself, she chose a short flower, it was white and had a single leaf to it.  
  
Kaede nodded at her choice and picked up a plant herself. She chose a yellowish plant that looked like a blade of yellow grass.  
  
Kaede took the yellow grass like plant with both hands and closed her eyes. She then with the blink of an eye, did something, Kagome wasn't to sure what but she did do something. Kaede opened her eyes to revel that the plant was now finely powdered in her hand. The only way you could tell it was the same plant was because it still had the yellow tint look to it.  
  
"Now, you try it." Kaede said, Kagome looked in disbelief but placed the plant between her hands as she has seen Kaede do it, and closed her eyes. Nothing happened. "What are you thinking about?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I'm thinking about how I have no idea what I am doing." Kagome said in a sarcastic tone, but was a hundred percent true.  
  
"Good, but now think about what you want to do."  
  
"Turn it into powder?" Kagome asked, her eyes still firmly shut.  
  
"Not just to turn it into powder, you want to send ideas to you hands, make it happen in your head, move that power to your hands and do it." Kaede said as if she were explaining how to tie your shoes.  
  
Kagome did as she was told but still nothing happened.  
  
Kaede nodded and asked her to open her eyes again. Kagome did feeling bad that she hadn't accomplished anything that Kaede wanted her to do. Kagome placed the flower back on the table and sighed.  
  
"It's alright child!" Kaede said, sensing her frustration. "Your not supposed to get it the first time."  
  
"Why were we doing that though."  
  
"I can't tell you that. You'll understand in due time. That's all for today, but for now though I would like you to come back tomorrow, bright and early and at 8."  
  
Kagome nodded and bowed out of the room, thoroughly confused. She walked out of the room and saw Inuyasha was still sitting waiting for Kagome.  
  
"That was quick." Inuyasha said as he bent down and allowed her to once again get on his back. Disgruntled, Kagome got on his back and as soon as she was they were back up in the air and back home. Little did they know Kaede had watched their leave.  
  
"That child is something special." Kaede said as she held the flower Kagome had which was now glowing a faint dark green. Kaede smiled and went back to work around the shrine. 


	16. Chapter 16

Onto chapter 17!  
  
Wow... chapter 17 I'm impressed... hope you all still love me I can't update everyday now, but I try my best to get at least one out a week. I hope you all are sticking with it.  
  
Guess what though! I got an Inuyasha plushy for Easter! YEAH! The first thing I did when I got him was rub his ears!!!! SEXY FETISH FOR EARS AND HAIR... that's me...  
  
Disclaimer: The lawyers wont let me say he is mine... but then again they don't know about the bishies I keep locked in my closet. Hehe... 50 bucks for 10 minuets of heaven with your bishie! Sign up now!  
  
"So what did the old hag teach you?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"Really... I'm not so sure myself. She more of tested me... It was rally weird." Kagome said thinking about the whole incident.  
  
Inuyasha didn't feel like pressing the subject anymore, so he made there way back to the mansion, and easily jumped into the windowsill of their room. Kagome retreated off his back and sat down on her bed.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked him. She had completely lost track of the time.  
  
"A good bit till dinner." Inuyasha said, basing all times on meals. Kagome smirked as she realized that he did do this, and figured that they must have about and hour or two till it was dinnertime.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think I'm gonna go take a bath." She told him. He looked at her in shock.  
  
"You just took one." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I still want to go take a bath, a nice long one." She told him, and without waiting for his consent she began walking around the room, getting what stuff she would need.  
  
"I didn't say you could!" Inuyasha said.  
  
She gave him a look, which just made him even madder. "Don't look at me like that!" He told her.  
  
"Baka..." she hissed under her breath, but did not stop getting things for her bath.  
  
"Anata Baka..." Inuyasha hissed back at her. Kagome stuck out her tongue and left the room, with Inuyasha trailing right behind her.  
  
As she walked out the door, she heard the doorbell ring. Ignoring it, it wasn't her house anyway, she thought, she continued her way out of the room. It rang again, and Kagome decided to answer it herself, since no one was going to.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome down the stairs, planning to see who was at the door, along with Kagome. Kagome opened the door to see a tall, darker toned man, with jet-black hair, pulled back into a high ponytail. He looked demon. His bright blue eyes pierced her, and she finally realized he must be a wolf demon.  
  
"Hello." He said looking her up and down, and liking what he saw. "I seem to have gotten lost and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Jusenkyou...?" He asked. Kagome felt his eyes look over her body, and hoped Inuyasha didn't see, or he would have been dead meat. She tensed a bit, but backed out of the door to let Inuyasha handle it, but stayed to watch what was going to happen.  
  
"Jusenkyou?" Inuyasha laughed, "Your miles from there, that will take you at least 3 days to get there from here."  
  
"Three days?!?" he asked astounded. "But yesterday, I talked to a farmer and I was only a hundred miles from there."  
  
"Yah, well I say you went the wrong way."  
  
The wolf demon huffed a bit in his frustration, and looked down trying to think.  
  
"Well then, do you think you could point me to the nearest inn so that I could get a rest, I've been traveling for days." He said.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered to him. "Why don't you see if he just wants to stay here? Its gonna be late, and the nearest inn isn't for miles."  
  
Inuyasha turned around disgruntled. "What! Do you have the hots for him or something." He said not trying to keep his voice down, he tried to hid the tinge of jealousy in his voice.  
  
Completely embarrassed, dropped her bathing supplies and clothes, and out rolled her underwear. Both men looked down at the things she dropped, and blushed, but not as much as Kagome did.  
  
Hustling to pick everything up, Kagome hid her embarrassment behind Inuyasha and spoke to the wolf demon. "Why don't you just stay here for the night?" she asked him, ignoring what Inuyasha said minuets before.  
  
"Who gave you the rights to have him stay here, bitch?" Inuyasha asked completely annoyed now.  
  
Ignoring Inuyasha, the wolf demon spoke. "Why thank you, kind woman." He took her free hand and kissed it. "My name is Kouga, and what might your name be?" He asked her still holding her hand.  
  
She held back her shock, and answered, "Ka-a-go-...me..." she splurged out.  
  
Inuyasha thoroughly annoyed now, snapped Kagome out of her shock and said, "I though you were gonna go take a bath?" he asked.  
  
Kagome glared at him, and decided she would talk with Inuyasha later. She left the room, without another word.  
  
^^ Now I got to introduce Kouga! FUN FUN! I love him, he is so cute... I really like his character, I also wrote him in the story for Claire, who is sick on her birthday... so happy birthday Claire, here is Kouga for you!!!!  
  
More Kouga-ness in the next chapter just for Claire! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18!!! More Kouga ness for everyone... for all those who were worried, this wont be a Kouga and Kagome ficcie. I just added him in here, it will be solitarily Inuyasha/Kagome fic, just the way I like it! Ok, so no more of my babbling and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I now own a Inuyasha plushie! YAH!!!! But I still don't own Inuyasha... but I'm getting closer... I keep walking around hugging him and feeling his ears... hehehe.. so cue!  
  
As Kagome went off to take her bath, Kouga made his way into the house, with Inuyasha following his every step. "Who the heck are you?" Inuyasha asked begrudgingly, he wanted to know if Kouga here, had any status.  
  
"I'm Kouga, Prince of the wolf Demon pack, and you're a dog demon, I remember that smell." Well that answered that question.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha, son of Lord Tetsua of the western land." Inuyasha said. "So I guess you're kinda brainless when it comes to directions?" he said rubbing in the facts.  
  
Kouga ignored him and trotted around looking at everything.  
  
"That Kagome is quite a woman, is she your mate? If not I think I might ask her out." Kouga asked.  
  
Inuyasha about face faulted. "Uh..." a mental picture of Kouga and Kagome going on a date flashed in his mind. Then the thought of him stealing her from him, and making her his mate. "You cant have her." He told him flat out.  
  
"That's funny, I don't smell you on her, and she is still a virgin." He pointed out.  
  
"Well, she is mine. You can't have her!" he barked out getting frustrated.  
  
"What is she like your slave or something, you can't just own her like that." Kouga realized the change in him. "Wait... She is your slave?!" He took Inuyasha's silence as a yes. "What the hell... She doesn't look like a slave though."  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and just stared, trying to end the conversation. "So is she a slave or not?" he asked. "She doesn't seem to act like a slave, but..." Poor Kouga was confused trying to figure this whole thing out. "So she is a slave, you are calling her yours, she is a virgin, and you've never marked her. So what is she to you?"  
  
"She is mine, that's all. You can't have her." Inuyasha told him again with a slight growl to accent his point.  
  
"Yeah, but does she know she is yours?" he asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him, and if looks could kill... Inuyasha huffed out and decided it be better if he went up and waited for Kagome. So he did so.  
  
He began walking up the stairs when he noticed Kouga following him. "What the hell are you following me for?"  
  
"I want to see how Kagome-san is doing." He answered roughly to Inuyasha, as if he had every right to.  
  
"I can tell you how she is doing!" he told him, "She is taking a bath, which the wench does constantly. She is perfectly fine and does not need to be checked on by a worthless wolf like you."  
  
"Whatever, Dog-turd." Kouga said, and kept on walking up the stairs. Inuyasha reached a hand out and stopped Kouga.  
  
"I said she doesn't need to be checked on by you!" he said forcefully.  
  
"I don't give a shit what you say." Kouga remarked back. "If I want to go check on her I will."  
  
Inuyasha then went nails first at Kouga. Kouga nimbly dodged the nails and jumped back up the stairs. Far enough away from the feisty demon, he continued up and in search for the bathroom that Kagome was in.  
  
Inuyasha flew up the stairs after him, but he wasn't quick enough. "Damn wolf is fast." He said as he continued to chase him up the stair and into the hallway.  
  
When he saw him, Kouga was sniffing the doors, to find Kagome. "HA!" Inuyasha laughed. "You don't know which one it is!" he said as he sped past Kouga. Kouga immediately followed Inuyasha, and stayed as close as he could. Inuyasha quickly stopped at the bathroom door and stood protectively over it. "You're not coming in." he told Kouga flat out.  
  
"What is happening?!" behind Inuyasha, Kagome opened the door, dressed in nothing but a towel. Kouga's eyes lit up at the site of Kagome in a towel. Inuyasha moved away from the door and let Kagome go through. Kagome gave the two bickering boys a look before walking to the room.  
  
Inuyasha smirk and followed her. "That's my room." He said rubbing it in. Kouga glared at Inuyasha as Inuyasha walked happily to the room. He walked in without walking. Kouga stared in amazement. Maybe Kagome really was Inuyasha's.  
  
"AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST WALKING IN! CAN'T YOU KNOCK! YOU KNOW I WAS GETTING CHANGE!" was heard from inside the room, and out ran a scared looking Inuyasha.  
  
Then again, maybe there was a chance... Kouga thought with a smirk.  
  
Ok, so that was chapter 18 for everone! Next chapter holds flirty wolf demons, slutty mikos, a completely nostalgic Kagome, and one lost Inu. Fluffy takes the scene again soon too!  
  
Ok that's a wrap! Seeya next time! JA NE! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19!  
  
I really wont be typing to my fullest today, I can't use my left hand fir a while, which sucks, but, whatever...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just my Inuyasha shirts and Inuyasha plushie, for those who asked, I got the plushie at Suncoast believe it or not. I love that store!  
  
I'm also very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My laptop went down, and I had to buy some new stuff for it, but now its back up and running and so here I am! I will do my best to keep up now that this is back up and running.  
  
The so called family sat around the dinner table, along with Kikyou, Kagome, and Kouga (huh... weird... there all 'K's'...) The group of them were very quiet. As always though, Sesshormaru had to break the peace and tranquility, with yet another input on Inuyasha's 'slave'.  
  
"What was that infuriating screaming I heard earlier?" he asked, knowing damn well what is was, with demon hearing and all. He just loved to pick and pry. He had heard it when Kagome yelled at Inuyasha for walking in on her in the nude, he heard every word of it.  
  
"Was it sort of high pitch and shrilly?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sesshormaru, not knowing where Inuyasha was getting at, answered. "Yes, it was."  
  
"Oh, then it was Kouga, he turned on the cold water in the shower earlier."  
  
"Dog-turd..." Kouga mumbled under his breath, it wasn't his fault the faucets at home were different than here. Sesshormaru just looked in frustration and continued to eat his dinner.  
  
So that's how the meal went on, in complete silence, no one even asked who the wolf-demon was that had now joined them at the table. Things had been so weird lately, no one was in the right mind to question anything.  
  
Inuyasha quickly finished his meal, and waited for Kagome who promptly finished hers soon after. Inuyasha raised up and motioned for Kagome to follow. She did and they left the table in silence.  
  
They walked up the stairs and into their joint room and Kagome sat down on the bed. "I'm so tired!" she said with a slight sigh as she rested her head on her intertwined arms behind her head.  
  
"Feh..." Inuyasha grunted in reply.  
  
"I think I'm just gonna take a nap." She said, and closed her eyes and proceeded to sleep on her bed.  
  
"Stupid humans... sleep all the time..." he grumbled to himself. Inuyasha looked over the sleeping form of her body. He watched her breath slowly raise her chest up and down. Not to mention her shirt too.  
  
'Ah! What am I doing looking at that for!' he thought angrily to himself. He looked out the window and saw the sun was just beginning to set slightly. His heart missed a beat as he thought of something.  
  
He searched madly through the sky, looking for something, but to his disgrace, he couldn't find it.  
  
"Damn... not that time of the month again... I haven't even told Kagome about that yet... I wonder what she will think..." he mumbled incoherently to himself as he stared at the setting sun.  
  
He looked back over to Kagome, and tried to keep his thoughts from being like Miroku's. Finding it hard enough, he just decided he should watch the sun set, till his time came.  
  
He sat for an hour, just staring at the sun, or what was left of it. He watched as it moved lower and lower in the horizon, till the skies turned darker and darker. Then when the sun was fully gone, he felt his body change.  
  
His ears formed into normal human ears, his senses dulled, his eyes turned from their bright yellow, to a duller brown, his hair turned jet black, and his nails turned into normal human nails. "I hate being human..." he cursed silently.  
  
He stared up at the moonless sky and shook his head as he sat down on his bed waiting for Kagome to wake up, if she was ever going to.  
  
As if right on cue, she stirred slightly, and turned over on her side to face where Inuyasha was sitting. "Morning Inuyasha..." she said in a moan, as she opened her eyes.  
  
Shock hit her first, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" she yelled loudly.  
  
"SHH!!! Shut up wench! It's me!" Inuyasha hushed.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked in complete awe. "Is that really you? What happened to you?" she asked as she got off the bed and touched his hair, to see if it was really real or just some cruel joke he was playing on her. Finding it to feel real, she then noticed his human ears. "Your ears too!" she said feeling them. "You're... Human..." she said making the connection.  
  
"Yeah, what else did you think I was?" he asked as he turned his back from her. He hated his human side enough as it was.  
  
"Why is this? Is it permanent?" she asked looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"No, its only through the moonless nights." He told her. "Every half demon has a night once a month that they turn into a human, and this is just my night." He explained to her.  
  
"Wow... that's really cool..." she said now looking at all of his fingers. "Though I think I like you in your half demon form." She said.  
  
"Me too..." Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"You know the myth behind why there is a moonless night?" Kagome asked, leaving Inuyasha from her close studying, and looking out the window.  
  
"A myth?"  
  
"You know, a fable... a-..." Inuyasha cut her off sharply.  
  
"I know what a myth is, I meant, I didn't know there was a myth about the moonless nights." He said.  
  
"Sorry, yes there is. It's about the goddess who would always lead the moon through the sky every night. She did this night after night, and that was her job. One night though she looked down and saw a beautiful man lying out on Earth. With one look at him she was instantly in love.  
  
"She then abandoned the moon and went down to see this man on the Earth. So the moon wasn't brought across the sky. Zeus, the god of all the other gods and goddesses, found out about this and was furious, so he put a spell on the man after the goddess begged Zeus to turn him into a god.  
  
"He put a spell on him that would allow him to live forever but in an eternal sleep. So once every month, the goddess goes down from the sky and sleeps with her slumbering lover." (I did this all from my memory of when I did some studies on this in my free time, might not be 100% accurate, but I believe it is close)  
  
"That's messed up. She made him fall into a forever sleep just so she could be with him forever. What would the use be?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.  
  
"She really loved him and probably couldn't live without him, and since she was a goddess and would live forever anyway, I bet it was hard to know that the one she loved so dearly would die one day and she would live on..."  
  
"Yeah..." Inuyasha said thinking about the words. "I don't know what I would have done..." he said, speaking his mind.  
  
"I think I would have let him choose... I don't think I could make that decision without knowing how they felt about it first." She said.  
  
"I know what you mean..." Inuyasha said. "Are there other myths like that?" he asked.  
  
"There is plenty!" Kagome said. "I love Greek mythology." She told him.  
  
"Good! You can tell me more then!" he told her.  
  
Kagome smiled and got comfortable on her bed before telling Inuyasha another one.  
  
That's it for now... what did you think? Review! LOT OF LOVE! School is almost out and I want to finish this one, and I am working on another one as we speak. I also did a short fluff story that I wrote one night with Inuyasha and Kagome, called HeadAche...  
  
Read it if you get the chance, its short but cute! 


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry everyone, it took a really long time. I have been crazily busy over the summer. I'm so glad that everyone loved the Greek mythology so much. I'm thinking about making another story with a lot of Greek mythology rolled into it. It will most likely have the Inuyasha gang in it. But just for you readers I went out and bought a book on Greek mythology and have just about finished it. I'm at the good part of the book, the stories of love. Some are really sad though, I never knew so much imagination was put into these stories. Though it is so great. So hopefully in the near future I will have something written about that.  
  
I also just want to ask, if you want me to put another Greek Mythology story in this story, tell me so. I'm sure I could worm it into the story somehow. Plus I love doing it myself. Greek Mythology ROCKS!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... ok I said it!  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start. He looked down to see a little head covered in black hair. Then it all came back to him. His body was a bit sore from the way he had slept the night before. He carefully situated himself, without waking up Kagome. When he was comfortable, he reached up and felt his furry ears with a sigh. Back to normal.  
  
Kagome stirred and then sneezed. Inuyasha held back a laugh as he watched her in her sleep. He felt her nudging into his legs trying to get comfortable. She pushed and nudged and worked her way into his legs, until her head was slightly in between his legs. That was an awkward position. He felt himself blush slightly. His ears moved in confusion as to what to do. Move and try to get out of it, but risk the chance of her waking up, or hope she moves on her own, but still leaving the chance of her waking up before that happens.  
  
Just then the door opened up and in walked a fully dressed and ready to go Kouga. Inuyasha would have paid to see the look on his face again, as Kouga looked at Kagome and was well, disgusted.  
  
"Don't you knock?" Inuyasha said trying to keep his voice down, along with the laugh that was sure to come.  
  
"Can't you not act like a friggen rutting animal?" Kouga asked as he left the room.  
  
Well, that was weird. Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome stirred once again and this time opened her eyes just a bit. Inuyasha thought he was in the dog house for sure, no pun intended of course. Kagome moved and yawned and moved the back of her head even closer to him if possible. She moved her arms out to stretch them from their weird sleeping position. Kagome still had not realized where she was laying. When she put her arm back down, she hit Inuyasha's leg. What... Inuyasha's leg...  
  
She lifted her head to see exactly what was her pillow for the night. Her face had never gone that quick to red before. "Oh! Inuyasha! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry!" she looked around the room in embarrassment. She had fallen asleep between his legs.  
  
Why is she apologizing to me? Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha too, was red and just stared at Kagome in disbelief. The Kagome he first knew would have screamed and shouted at him, blaming him for the whole thing. This was confusing the hell out of him.  
  
His ears moved once again in his confusion, and he watched her. She wouldn't look him in the face. Finally he said, "Kagome it's alright..." Kagome looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean it's alright! You enjoyed that you little pervert! You did, didn't you? Here I was thinking I made you uncomfortable, and you enjoyed it, you probably helped a bit during the night also, didn't you?"  
  
Yes, that was the Kagome he knew. Nothing had changed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and dodged the things that were thrown at his head along with things such as "PERVERT!" "SICK HANYOU!"  
  
Finally Kagome took a deep breath and sighed. She shook her head and sat down on her bed. "Hentai..." she muttered to herself and laid down.  
  
Within seconds of there fight ending... "So what are we doing today Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her. 'Stupid teenage girl's emotions...' he thought.  
  
I know I know really really short... and I am sorry... I have so much happening here... its just not funny... Otakon is coming up... I'm rushing trying to get everything back to normal since I went on vacation.. and next week I'm leaving again... and then three or so days after I get back from there, I'm leaving yet again.. and then I'll be back into school... that just sounds so awful... 


End file.
